


Pherien Phono

by GoReMiAl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cambio de genero, Cannon vilencia, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hannibal ama a Will, M/M, Manipulación, Multi, Other, Secuestro, Suicidio, abuso, depresión, intento de suicidio, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoReMiAl/pseuds/GoReMiAl
Summary: "La que trae la muerte"Cofre de diamantesTesoro oculto y suculento.Calmas y limpiasun corazón agitado.*Hannibal es propiedad de Tomas Harris y NBC (Brian Fuller)
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

> Ya había colgado una obra con este nombre y la retire. La verdad es que me odio por eso. No me gusto como iba bueno hasta que tuve varios capitulos decide publicar algo sobre este fandom.

**_No, no sabes cómo es_ **

**_Cuando nada se siente bien_ **

**_No sabes lo que es ser como yo_ **

**_Ser herido, sentirse perdido_ **

**_Para ser dejado en la oscuridad_ **

**_Ser pateado cuando estás abajo_ **   
**_Para sentir que has sido empujado_ **

**_Estar al borde de derrumbarse_ **

**_Y no hay nadie para salvarte_ **

**-Simple plan, Welcome to my life**

* * *

* * *

El primer recuerdo que tiene es el de su padre sentado frente al televisor apagado sosteniendo una foto y una botella.

El aroma de sal, alcohol y dolor impregnando todo. Ella tenía tres años.

Ahora cuando las paredes de ladrillo oscuro y el aroma a humedad la invaden se refugia en ese recuerdo. 

Si es sincera consigo misma no es sorprendente estar aquí. De alguna forma lo sabia.

_"temo que me dejes aquí"_

Aquí estaba, sentada en un colchón viejo, vestida en un mono soso. Intentando mantener la compostura.

_El fue un bastardo listo._

Will nunca confiaba en nadie, pero el buen Doctor logró meterse en su psique. Hacerse un lugar, ser su "amigo".

_¿Qué le quedaba?_

_Abigail estaba muerta. Alana y Jack le dieron la espalda. Bervely fue montada como una obra, la única que creyó en ella le fue arrebatada. Estaba encerrada en un Hospital psiquiátrico para criminales._

_Su vida se desmoronó._

* * *

* * *

_¿Cuántos días llevaba aquí?_

Los ojos de Chilton se mantenía fijos en ella. El seguía intentando. Ella seguía ignorándolo. 

_No deseaba hablar, no deseaba escuchar, no deseaba vivir._

_Su padre siempre decía que la peor muerte de un hombre era la que lo mantenía respirando. Su padre quién le enseñó a pescar y reparar motores. Quien le dio su primer trago de Whisky a los 16 y que odiaba que ella se vistiera como chica porque le recordaba a la mujer que amó y se fue._

_Su padre un viejo de Nuevo Orleands. Deseaba volver a esos días._

_Últimamente lo hacía. A las noches calurosas y húmedas, a las luciérnagas y grillos. Ahora que su cerebro no se quemaba era sencillo construir sus muros._

_Aunque ahora eran más parecidos a laberintos llenos de paisajes._

_El río cerca de su casa en Wolf Trap, su pórtico con la manada de sus chicos corriendo._

Chilton se cansó de hablarle a la nada y ordenó llevarla de regreso a su pabellón. 

_Debería sentirse alagada. Un pabellón sólo para ella. Bien, la población femenina psicópata era baja al parecer._

El cuidador la llevó con una mano bajo su codo.

Will no reparó en ellos. Uno tras otro. No se metían con ella ya que hacía lo que pedían.

" _Arriba, señorita Graham. Al fondo, Señorita Graham_  
 _Sentada, Señorita Graham. Hora de comer, Señorita Graham. Hora de una ducha, Señorita Graham"_

Ella seguía las órdenes, ellos estaban en paz con eso.

* * *

_"un buen pescador es capaz de crear anzuelos con cualquier cosa"_

Will mantenía la mirada clavada en la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba afuera de su celda. La luz roja indicaba que estaba grabando.

_¿Cuanto tardarían en darse cuenta? ¿Les importaría?_

_Lamentaba dejar a sus perros, pero ellos estarían bien. Alana o alguien se haría cargo. El resorte gastado que sacó de su colchón estaba afilado. Si no moría desangrada lo haría por tétanos._

Con un último suspiro llevó su mano a la yugular.

-Adiós, Doctor Lecter -  
  



	2. Dies irae

* * *

_Todo el mundo a pensado en matar a alguien alguna vez._

_Ya sea por obra de Dios o por su propia mano._

* * *

* * *

Hannibal dudó que el favor que pidió Jack Crawford, Jefe de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento, traería algo interesante a su vida. 

_Claro, estar detrás del telón fue educativo. Siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas._

Pero entonces Williamina Graham apareció; vestida con jeans gruesos y camisas de gran tamaño mientras escondía sus hermosos ojos azules detrás de sus anteojos, sus rizos cortados por encima de su nuca exponiendo su cuello de cisne.

_Una bella ninfa. Y como las ninfas se ocultaba en sus ropas y anteojos. No queriendo ser notada pero aún así brillando._

Pero lo más bello de esta mujer brusca y áspera era su maravillosa mente.

Hannibal deseaba tener acceso a ella y lo obtuvo para jugar con ella. Para guiar, para conocer, para descubrir y sembrar.

Hannibal se vio envuelto en el deseo de sacar esa oscuridad que dormía en esta hermosa pieza. Pero las cosas salieron de control.

Y ahora su obra debía ser retenida, los pro y contras fueron considerados. Por ello cuándo Hannibal recibió la llamada de Frederick Chilton informándole que Will se abrió la yugular y ahora estaba en observación, Hannibal sintió algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

_Miedo. Miedo a perder aquello que le importaba._

* * *

* * *

_ Unas semanas antes. _

La voz de Chilton indica cada paso del proceso. Will está sentada en una silla de madera dura, con correas conteniendo la. Un cuidador está cerca.

Las drogas entran en su torrente. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y los cascos del ciervo sonaron cerca.

Los recuerdos la golpearon, como las olas a las rocas.

" _Es horrible... Que alguien robe tu identidad"_

* * *

-Hola, Will-

La imagen del ciervo negro fue sustituida por Lecter. Pero Will no se mueve de su sitio.

_Ella había pedido no ver a Lecter, pero Chilton al parecer es un idiota._

-¿Estas perdida en tus pensamientos? -

Will enfoca la figura del doctor.

_Confíe en usted._

-Solía escuchar mis pensamientos con el mismo timbre de mi voz... Ahora los escuchó con su tono de voz- responde fijando su atención en la pared frente a su catre. -No puedo sacarlo de mi mente-

Las palabras suenan amargas y Will enfoca al Doctor de nuevo, una sonrisa tensa sus labios pero no hay felicidad.

-La pérdida de la individualidad suele ser un costo de la amistad - dice Lecter.

Will ríe con amargura y su voz suena dolorosa cuando responde:

-No. Usted y yo no somos amigos. En un millón de años no veríamos la luz de la amistad. Así de lejos está.-

Will cierra los ojos y no escucha nada más.


	3. Thaleia

_No te olvides de mí_   
_Ahora voy hacia un lugar_   
_En donde no existe el miedo_   
_Donde no vive el adiós_

_Me marcharé_   
_Montado en la brisa del mar_   
_Yo viviré en tu memoria_   
_Y dormiré en tu corazón_

_-Mago de Oz, Dies irae_

* * *

* * *

El sonido del ritmo cardíaco de Will era lo único que impedía a Hannibal perder la compostura.

La mujer estaba contenida en una cama de hospital, su cuello vendado, su brazo canalizado a una bolsa de sangre.

Hannibal no podía mover los ojos de ella. Su rizos oscuros eran más largos y estaban desordenados sobre la sábana blanca.

La puerta se abrió y Alana entró por ella acompañada de Frederick.

-Dispondré todo para su traslado a John Hopkis- dijo Hannibal sin lugar a réplica.

-Debemos informa a Jack. Debe tener un circuito de seguridad- Alana se acercó a Will y por un momento Hannibal sintió el impulso de alejarla.

-No veo razón en moverla. El cuidador Brown actuó rápidamente y logró salvarla. Ella está estable-

Las palabras de Frederick se guardaron dentro de la mente de Hannibal. _(Encontrará información sobre este cuidador más tarde)_

-Ella estará en mejores condiciones en el hospital Hopkis-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hannibal. Aquí no están en condiciones para atender alguna complicación-

Alana envolvió su mano en el brazo de Hannibal, quien asintió a sus palabras. Pero no hizo nada más para reconocerla. Su atención estaba de nuevo en la bella obra dormida en la camilla.

_Como una bella durmiente._

* * *

* * *

_El río era claro y cálido. Will llevaba puestos unos pantalones gruesos y su equipo de pesca. Su padre mantenía firme la caña de pesca._

_Will se sentía tranquila._

_Los cascos de un ciervo resonaron cerca y Will se agitó._

_-Debes mantener la calma. Un buen pescador se mantiene tranquilo para no espantar a su presa-_

_El ciervo negro salió entre la maleza e inclinó sus astas._

_-Mamá, no estamos solas-_

Se despertó aturdida y adolorida. Sus cuerpo contenido contra el duro colchón. El ruido de máquinas conectadas a ella.

_Un hospital. Ella no estaba muerta._

Sus ojos ardieron con lágrimas que se derramaron silenciosamente. La máquina que contaba sus latidos se disparó.

_Al demonio todo._

Will golpeó contra el colchón, luchando contra las correas que la contenían. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y varias enfermeras entraron.

Sus manos intentaban contenerla. Pero Will no se detuvo.

Solo cuando escucho la voz acentuada su cuerpo se convirtió en una cuerda tensa y estática :

-Will-

Los ojos de Will se detuvieron en la figura de Lecter y por un momento el Wendigo se alzó ante ella.

Una de las enfermeras aprovechó el momento y la sedo.

* * *

La segunda vez que Will despertó había una enfermera en la habitación. La mujer le hizo preguntas que fueron ignoradas y tomó sus signos.

Will mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la cofia de la mujer hasta que se alejó, dejándola sola. Lecter no volvió a la habitación durante las siguientes semanas, al menos no cuando ella estaba despierta.

Jack Crawford la visitó una vez, se veía cansado y el arrepentimiento emanaba de él.

Will supo de donde venía tal sentimiento cuando el hombre le informo que se le haría una evaluación psicológica debido a que los recientes acontecimientos ponían en duda su culpabilidad.

Will quiso reírse pero simplemente lo miró con apatía y no respondió nada a las palabras del que una vez vio como figura paterna.

_Estaba tan necesitada de apego, de aprobación, de cariño que vendí mi alma a un demonio y mi mente a un ser egoísta._

Su estadía en el hospital se limitó a dos semanas, Will supo que Lecter tuvo que ver en su acomodo en este lugar.

Le importaría la cuenta de gastos si fuera otro tiempo, pero ahora daba igual si ella quedaba en deuda de por vida o si Lecter o el FBI pagaban.

Will fue dada de alta y regresada al Hospital Psiquiátrico para Criminales, pero su celda fue cambiada.

Ahora estaba en una acolchada y de aspecto estéril. Los barrotes se convirtieron en cristal blindado.

Will se resignó a su destino.

-Lo ves-


	4. Anesthesia.

**_Con mi cabeza en las nubes..._ **

**_Vivir en el interior enrutando como un león diciéndome qué hacer y dejándome que viva hasta el final..._ **

**_-Pulling teeth , Metallica_ **

* * *

* * *

_La culpa es algo que te consume por dentro. La conoces muy bien._ _Se arrastraba bajo tu piel, punzante. Pero ahora el sentimiento estaba entumecido._ _Ella estaba entumecida._ _Podías sentir y ver. Eras consciente de las manos que te tocaban y guiaban. Pero no te importaba._

-Me alegra tanto tenerla de vuelta, Señorita Graham - dijo un cuidador el día que Will regresó al HPC.

Los ojos azules se alzaron y el color de la luz los volvió de un gris metálico. La cara del cuidador era una constante. Will lo _vio._

 _-_ Me imagino - respondió Will con apatía.

El cuidador se quedó quieto un momento antes de sonreír y seguir ajustando las vendas en su cuello. Sus manos eran firmes pero Will las sintió extrañas.

_No era el toqué fuerte y firme de..._

-Pero ahora está devuelta- continuo el cuidador alegre.

-Lo estoy- contesto Will.

-Sabe, realmente me preocupe cuando la encontré muriendo. Se veía hermosa, por supuesto, pero si usted hubiera muerto... Realmente sería una vida aburrida- dijo el hombre alejándose un poco para revisar su trabajo.

Will río sin alegría ante eso.

-¿Lo sería? -

-Por supuesto. Usted y yo, somos halcones. Los halcones son mejores junto. Y usted... Puede _ver-_ el cuidador se inclinó levemente hasta su rostro.

Will clavó sus ojos en los de él y un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo.

_Esta obsesionado. Quiere tener alguien que lo entienda. Quiere tenerme._

-Señor Brown- la voz de Frederick la hizo saltar en su lugar, mientras el cuidador, Brown, se alejó y compuso su mascara.

-¿Si señor?- pregunto Brown sumiso.

-Lleve a la señorita Graham a la sala de interrogatorio, tiene visitas- con la orden dada, Brown se volvió a Will y comenzó a prepararla

La manos del cuidador se movieron ansiosas.

_Puedes sentir el anhelo salir de Brown. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ese hombre tocándola con tanta emoción?. Debería sentirse intranquila, amenazada, pero simplemente dejas que las manos extrañas de Brown te guíen._

_Brown no tomara nada sin que yo se lo conceda. El desea que yo lo deseé._

Will se quiso reír ante esto. Tenía dos psicópatas deseando poseer la de alguna forma.

* * *

* * *

Hannibal dudó en visitar a Will cuándo fue dada de alta, pero deseaba verla, comprobar que su herida estuviera sanando adecuadamente.

_La ira que te llenó cuando viste los puntos decorando el hermoso cuello de cisne de Will aún resonaba en tu palacio mental. Recuerdas como esperaste el momento adecuado para pedir a una de las enfermeras las herramientas adecuadas para rehacer las costuras._ _Arreglaría a Will, comenzando con el collar que adornaba su cuello. Ahora esperabas su momento para arreglar la mente deshilachada de tu ninfa. No era normal que tus cálculos fueran erróneos, nunca creíste que Will se rompiera de esta manera. Pero ella lo hizo y ahora solo querías saber por qué._

Hannibal volteó ansioso cuando escucho los pasos acercarse. Lo primero que vio fue a Frederick caminando con su arrogante sonrisa delante de un cuidador joven que llevaba a Will por el codo. Los ojos azules de Will se detuvieron en el y Hannibal vio cómo su cuerpo se tensaba como una cuerda.

Will retrocedió como lo haría un cervatillo, resguardandose detrás del cuidador. Quién no dudo en interponerse entre Hannibal y ella.

Hannibal se tensó ante eso.

_Ese niño que se interponía entre él y su Will, como si ella le perteneciera. Sabes que pronto destrozaras su cuerpo por tal descaro._

-Brown, por favor haga entrar a la señorita Graham- Ordenó Frederick.

Brown mantuvo su mirada calculadora sobre la expresión imperturbable de Hannibal antes de responder sumisamente y conducir a Will hasta una silla de metal.

Los ojos rojizos de Hannibal se mantienen atentos a las manos del cuidador que ajustan las esposas en la mesa. Sus dedos acarician suavemente el dorso de la mano de Will y Hannibal retiene el impulso de romper esos dedos díscolos.

-Está bien, Matthew. Gracias - susurró Will.

Hannibal mantuvo su enojo bajo su máscara de tranquilidad. Ese niño era un problema que debía eliminarse.

* * *

* * *

Will se sentó en silencio en la fría silla de metal manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la mesa donde sus esposas la ataban.

Matthew había dado una última mirada antes de salir y dejarla sola con Hannibal Lecter.

De alguna manera sabía que el joven cuidador tenía su cuota de latidos limitada, pero no le importo. Si Brown y Lecter se mataban el uno al otro, Will no ganaba nada, aunque Matthew Brown no era rival para alguien como el Destripador.

Lecter se acercó a ella, sintió la mirada del hombre sobre su rostro y cuello. Los puntos punzaron cuando el hombre se hincó junto a ella y toco el vendaje.

-¿Qué te llevó a esto, Will?-

_No respondes, simplemente te adentras en tu mente y dejas que los dedos delgados de Lecter se muevan sobre tu herida._

_El suspiro que el hombre suelta es lo más vulnerable que le has escuchado alguna vez y eso te molesta. ¿que es lo que lamenta? El fue el que la puso aquí._

Will se aleja bruscamente ocasionando que las esposas choquen contra el metal.

-¿Will?- 

-No tienes derecho... no tienes derecho a preguntar- dice Will con amargura encarando el rostro de Lecter. 

El rostro del hombre se tensa un segundo antes de dejar una mirada triste en sus ojos. 

-¿No lo tengo?- la pregunta remueve dentro de la mujer un fuego que creía congelado.

_Pero Lecter siempre lograba que respondieras, incluso ahora lo hace._

_-_ TU OCASIONASTE ESTO. ¿QUÉ PENSASTE QUE HARÍA? ¿PENSASTE QUE ERA MEJOR QUE ESTO?. PUES NO LO SOY, ESTA ES WILL GRAHAM. INESTABLE Y ROTA, BUSCANDO UNA SALIDA. ¿Y QUE MEJOR SALIDA QUE LA MUERTE?- 

Las palabras de Will golpean las paredes, el cristal y la mente de Hannibal Lecter. La ira flamee en los ojos azules reflejándose en los rojizos del hombre.  
  



	5. Iudicium

_Déjame llevarte una vez más al cielo_

_Lo único que siento es tu dolor_

_Estas lágrimas de sangre que derramaré estarán contigo_

_No puedo ver los signos de tu vida._

_Déjame llevarte una vez más como antes_

_Lo único que siento es tu dolor_

_Mi corazón muerto y congelado latirá por ti_

_-Iudicium, Gpkism_

* * *

* * *

  
Alana Bloom, vestida con su falda ajustada y su blusa estampada venía a ella. Sus tacones resonando en los pasillos de piedra. Will fue conducida por un cuidador hasta las jaulas dispuestas en el amplio salón.

_Como las jaulas de los leones en el circo. No fue Matthew quien te guió hoy, Frederick lo ha rotado en tu cuidado. Sabés que es cosa de Lecter, pero que más da. Sólo deseás que te dejen tranquila pero sabés que no sucederá._

\- ¿Cómo estás, Will?- pregunta Alana con su mirada llena de lastima.

Will no responde. Sus ojos azules siguen fijos en el suelo. Después de la visita de Lecter su apetito decayó considerablemente y se sumió aún más en su mente. El único que logra que comiera algo era Matthew, solo por eso Frederick no lo quitaba por completo del cuidado de Will.

_Lecter seguro esta molesto por eso. El joven cazador tiene control en mi._

-¿Will recuerdas tu petición de obtener una defensa fuera del FBI?- dice Alana buscando tu mirada. -Encontré a alguien, vendrá a verte mañana y... Se que odiaras esto pero, un psiquiatra externo te hará una evaluación-

Will frunce los labios brevemente antes de volver a su máscara habitual.

-Will... Hannibal y yo hemos estado hablando sobre ti....-

_Te pierdes el resto, la inflación en el nombre de Lecter te dice algo y levantas los ojos buscando._

_-_ ¿Cuándo pasó?-

Alana se detiene en medio de su discurso y parpadeó confundida.

-¿Fue un noche antes de encontrar el cuerpo de Bervely? Fuiste su coartada- dice Will con frialdad.

_Vez pasar el entendimiento en los ojos verdes de Alana._

_-_ te está usando- dice Will sin ningún sentimiento y se sume de nuevo en su mente sin prestar atención a la réplicas que Alana dirá

_Ya les advertiste. Lo has hecho y ahora ella esta envuelta en el dedo de Lecter. No gastaras más tiempo en advertencias, si desean ser ciegos adelante._

* * *

* * *

Hannibal corta finamente las cebolletas mientras Alana toma su cerveza. Una reserva preparada con una mujer entrometida y grosera. 

  
_Recuerdas su cara de horror cuando le mostraste quien eres._

Alana llama la atención del hombre cuando menciona el nombre de Will. Hannibal alza sus ojos y ve la mueca incómoda en el rostro de la bella mujer.

\- Ella no estaba presente... Sólo habló - Alana duda un momento ante de sonreír sin alegría- no debería sorprenderme, pero ella sabe sobre nosotros.  
«En un momento estaba hablando sobre lo que decidido con respecto a su cuidado y al otro ella estaba dándome una advertencia...

Hannibal sonríe levemente y guarda su enojo ante la intromisión de Alana sobre cómo deseaba informar a Will sobre su próximo acomodó, cuando la liberarán.

_Por que ella sería libre. De eso se aseguraría, después de todo el la puso en una celda, y el seria quien la liberaría._

_-_ El regalo de Will es una espada que esta siempre envainada. Aunque imagino que clase de advertencia dio- dice Hannibal mientras fríe las cebolletas.

-Lo haces. Ella aún piensa que eres responsable de esas muertes. Pero parece que ya no le importa su futuro, no reaccionó a nada de lo que dije.- Alana suspira triste.

-Debemos ser pacientes y estar para ella. Will ahora nos necesita- Hannibal da una sonrisa amable y Alana asiente en acuerdo.

La cena transcurre y Alana se va. Hannibal mantiene la puerta abierta hasta que el auto toma la calle. 

_Alana es una mujer inteligente y hermosa, pero ella no es Will. Will quien te vio, Will a quien deseas transformar, consumir, diseccionar. Pero ahora después de tener a Alana Bloom en la intimidad te das cuenta que deseas poseer a Will de todas las formas. Tenerla y dejarla libre._

_Te das cuenta que te has acercado aquella línea de la que te alejaste cuando murió Mischa. Tu humanidad._

* * *

* * *

El psiquiatra externo resulta ser un joven de cabellos espesos y castaños. Will sólo llega hasta su nariz recta. El joven comienza de manera clínica y continúa así hasta el final. Tu no respondes más que en monosílabos.

_Sabes que el joven hombre está frustrado. Al parecer creyó obtener un vistazo de ti y tu mente llena de_ _monstruos. Es una lastima que estés harta de los psiquiatras o de aquellos que dicen querer ayudarte._

La evaluación llega a su fin y Will es llevada de regreso a su pabellón. Matthew se ve afectado por la reducción de su tiempo con ella. Pero aprovecha cada segundo; sosteniendola más cerca, manteniendo el contacto por más tiempo, hablando con ella hasta que deba dejarla.

_Sería sencillo dejar que esté hombre tomé lo que desea de ti, pero ¿y luego que?._

* * *

* * *

La noticia de su absolución llega en los labios de su abogado. Habla sobre su condición mental, los asesinatos por parte de un imitador a un oficial y de otro más al juez. Will escucho a medias pero sabe que uno fue ejecutado por su cuidador y otro por quién la metió en éste lugar.

Will saldrá de aquí en tres días. Tres días y ella será llevada al mismo lugar donde Abigail Hobbs pasó su recuperación.

 _Te preguntas si la veras en los pasillos del Hospital, si te pondrán en la misma habitación que la niña ocupó._ _Te preguntas si tu destino será el mismo que el de Abigail_

Will ve como Matthew se deprime ante ésto, pero no hay nada que hacer.

_Matthew prometió visitarte y tú solo contestas que no esperabas otra cosa. Sabes que deberías alejar al hombre pero no lo haces. Quizás cuando tu sentido de autoconcervacion regresé lo hagas, si no es demasiado tarde para éso._


	6. Potaje

  
_Tal vez debería tratar de encontrar al viejo yo...._   
_Porque hay tanta gente aquí para estar tan malditamente sola_

_¿Puedo obtener una conexión?_

_Puedo verlo en mi, verlo en mi reflejo_   
_\- Connection One Republic_

* * *

* * *

_La habitación que te asignan tiene la misma disposición que la de Abigail, el color del papel tapiz es diferente_

Will pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo contemplando el decorado.

_Alana es la primera en visitar, con bolsas de ropa. Agradeces que sean tuyas, no podrías ir vestida como la psiquiatra. Te muestra fotos de tus chicos y promete traer a Winston._   
_Esos es lo único que lamentas, no ver a Winston. Le pides que acomode a los otros, ella se niega pero tu lo harás._

La siguiente visita es de Freddi Launds. No dura mucho. Will llama a las enfermeras en cuanto la mujer entra.

Matthew viene cuando cumples una semana aquí. El cuidador se ve ansioso y pasa todo el tiempo que puede con Will. El hombre joven habla sobre las noticias que rondan. 

Miriam Lass siendo encontrada, Abel Gideon desaparecido. Will escucha pero no comenta nada.

_Te preguntas que planea Lecter con todo esto. ¿Qué diseño quiere plasmar?_   
_Deberías temer pero no te importa._

  
Después de dos semanas llenas de las visitas de Matthew _(quien está cada vez más inestable)_ , se anuncia la visita del Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Will no tiene tiempo para negarse, el hombre de aspecto pulcro entra detrás de la enfermera.

  
-Hola, Will-

_(El saludo es algo que se siente familiar y ella no debería sentirse como en casa por eso, pero lo hace y se odia por ello)_

La enfermera le da una mirada significativa al Doctor y se va dejándolos solos.

-He traído algo para que te alimentes- Lecter muestra las bolsas de lona y se acerca a una mesa junto a una ventana.-Hice algo sencillo; una sopa de tomate cherry con ....-

Will deja de escuchar. _(La situación se siente tan familiar y recuerdas a Georgia, con sus finos cabellos claros y en lo que se convirtió)_

-Vete- las palabras salen firmes pero bajas. _(Lecter tarda en reaccionar, solo lo hace cuando vuelves a repetirlas)_

-Will...-

-Dije que se vaya. No quiero su estúpida sopa, ni su presencia- la voz de Will es más alta ahora y puede ver cómo se contraen los músculos del hombre.

_"Si quiere matarme por mi grosería que lo haga, no me interesa."_

-Will debes alimentarte, tus cuidadores me dicen que no has comido adecuadamente sin mencionar su ostracismo- Lecter se acerca a Will lentamente, sus ojos se ven afilados pero su voz es tranquila.

-Me alimento- responde la mujer manteniendo sus ojos fijos en las rayas del traje color azul del hombre- Cuando Matt...-

-El joven Brown ya no está a cargo de usted, y su alimentación no debe limitarse a sus visitas- Algo en la voz de Lecter hace retroceder a Will.

_(Furia contenida, el nunca interrumpe cuando hablas, pero lo ha hecho ahora)_

-No tomaré esa... sopa- la negativa suena infantil pero Will no cambiara de opinión.

Por un momento parece que Lecter la obligara a tomarla, pero el hombre solo suspira tristemente. Will siente sus uñas clavadas en su piel.

-De acuerdo-

Lecter se dirige hacia donde desempaco la comida y vuelve a ponerlo todo en las bolsas de lona.

-Me iré, mi querida niña- La resignación es algo palpable pero hay un filo de algo más- Pero debo decirte que he hablado con tus cuidadores y con el director del centro para un futuro acomodo-

Will parpadea un momento antes de reír sin alegría.

-Me dejaran en tus "bondadosas manos"- dice Will con una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa- ¿Planea hacer lo mismo que hizo con Miriam Lass?-

Lecter frunce levemente los labios antes de dejar su rostro en blanco.

-Tú no eres Miriam Lass, Will y ciertamente nunca recibirías de mi mano el mismo trato que ella recibió-

Con esas palabras en el aire, Lecter se va dejando a Will en medio de la habitación.

✴️

Hannibal sabe que debe ser paciente con respecto a la actitud de Will aun cuando sienta la necesidad de castigar su comportamiento. Pero se ha prometido a sí mismo no dañar a la querida criatura, no más de lo que ha hecho. Por ello cuando ella se niega a comer los alimentos que tan diligentemente preparo y a tolerar su compañía; el acepta su negativa con toda la tranquilidad que puede.

  
(Por supuesto la sola mención de ese joven cazador le molesta lo suficiente para que ella lo note y para que sus modales se vean afectados)

Pero Hannibal guarda su furia dentro de una caja la coloca cerca en uno de los estantes de su palacio mental.

Antes de regresar a su vivienda, Hannibal tuvo una breve conversación con el director del centro para afinar los detalles del nuevo acomodo que Will tendría. Con ese asunto pulido, el doctor subió a su auto y se concentró en el joven cazador.


	7. Obsession

_He soñado con_   
_encontrar a alguien como tú._   
_No puedo vivir sin ti..._

_Esta es mi confesión_ _Eres mi obsesión_

You are my obsession-Trevor S.

* * *

* * *

  
Matthew ajusto el último de los seguros en la puerta. La vieja casa de su madre estaba casi lista para hospedar a su invitada. Matthew tenía tanta ilusión por traerla.

_"Que estuviera en el mismo lugar donde te convertiste en lo que eres, para que ella viera. ¿Ella vería con sus hermosos ojos azules lo que tu creaste hace años? ¿Sentiría tu emoción cuando la sangre que te dio vida se derramó por las tablas manchadas?"_

La sola idea de tenerla aquí lo hacía estremecerse.

Matthew subió a su auto y condujo de vuelta a Baltimore, aún falta comprar algunas provisiones pero debía apurar el traslado de su invitada ya que ese hombre de acento extravagante tenía la intención de alejarla de él aún más.

-Pronto estaremos juntos y nadie nos alejara, mi querida señorita Graham-

* * *

  
Will sintió una extraña anticipación dentro de ella cuando despertó ese día. El sol estaba oculto entre las nubes negras y el frío se colaba en el viento. Will no se detuvo en pensar demasiado ante eso.

La enfermera entro en algún momento del medio día y frunció los labios al ver que Will no había tocado su comida.

-Señorita Graham si sigue de esta manera tendremos que darle una intravenosa- dijo la mujer recogiendo la bandeja.

Will se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

La mujer parecía querer reñirle pero simplemente se fue. Por supuesto eso no fue todo a los veinte minutos regresó con un cuidador y dos enfermeras más. Will estuvo tentada a pelear pero se dejó hacer y termino con una intravenosa en su vena y una bolsa de suero con vitaminas corriendo por la manguera de plástico.

En algún momento en el que el sol se ocultaba se quedó dormida.

-Falta un día para ir al estómago del Wendigo- susurro a la habitación vacía.

* * *

  
La oscuridad era la amiga de los depredadores. Matthew camino lentamente hasta estar al resguardo de uno de los muros externos del centro. Un viejo árbol grueso y sin hojas estaba inclinado hacia él. Con una sonrisa de diversión, Matthew trepó por el árbol y se dejó caer limpiamente en el suelo.

_(Demasiado fácil entrar y demasiado fácil salir)_

Matthew entró en el jardín exterior y se mantuvo ateneo a los ruidos que venían del interior, con la oscuridad ocultándolo llego hasta donde sabia era la habitación de _su señorita Graham._

_(Sientes que es tu propio cuento de hadas, rescatando a la dulce princesa del horrible dragón. Pero no eres un príncipe y el dragón es más inteligente, así que te aseguras que la habitación sólo está ocupada por tu premio antes de entrar)_

Cuando entra no se demora en avanzar hasta la puerta y asegurarse de que esté cerrada, Su señorita Graham está en la cama dormida y conectada a una intravenosa.

Se ve pálida y cansada, sus rizos se esparcen en la almohada y Matthew se toma un momento para admirarla antes de quitar la aguja de manera suave; la hermosa mujer se remueve en sus sueños t Matthew susurra palabras tranquilas. Matthew toma el cuerpo de su premio y la mantiene firme contra su pecho.

Salir de la habitación y avanzar hasta el Jardín exterior es sencillo, ahora Matthew debe despertarla para poder salir del centro. 

Pero antes de que lo hagan las luces de un par de linternas lo iluminan. Matthew gruñe ante eso.

* * *

  
_Will está en la corriente del río, su cuerpo flota junto a los cadáveres de otros, pero ella no es una de ellos._

_Los cascos resuenan cerca pero eso no es lo que la altera, es el ave rapaz que se zambulle en ella picando sus entrañas._

Will se despierta con el ruido sordo de algo cayendo en el piso, la primera impresión la desconcierta, no está dentro de la habitación, y la noche sigue aún. Otro ruido sordo la despierta por completo y ve a Matthew Brown sobre uno de los guardias del centro golpeando con una linterna el rostro del hombre.

-¿Matthew?- las palabras salen ásperas y Will carraspea.

Los ojos marrones se alzan y una sonrisa se extiende en el rostro del joven cazador.

-Mi señorita Graham despertó, lamento el ruido pero ellos decidieron unírsenos- dijo el joven levantándose y limpiando sus manos en la chaqueta del guardia.-deberíamos seguir-

Will se da cuenta entonces porque está afuera donde el viento enfría sus brazos.

Matthew Brown a venido por ella.


	8. Altar

_Entonces, ¿podrías_  
_decirme cómo duermes fácilmente?_  
_¿Cómo estás pensando solo en ti?_  
_Muéstrame cómo justificas_  
_decir todas tus mentiras como una segunda naturaleza._

wolf in sheep's clothing-Set It Off

* * *

* * *

Las luces azules y rojas parpadeaban en medio del cielo oscuro. Hannibal bajo de su auto y frunció los labios al ser detenido por un oficial; Jack lo vio a lo lejos y pidió que lo dejaran pasar.

-Lamento hacerte venir a esta hora pero...- la voz de Jack sonaba cansada- Uno de los guardias está en urgencias y el otro se encuentra con los paramédicos.-

-¿Dónde está Will?- fue la pregunta de Hannibal.

_"No le interesaban esos hombres ni su destino, la única razón por la que él estaba aquí era por Will"_

El agente frunció el ceño y pasó una de sus callosas manos por su rostro:

-Brown entró a su habitación y se la llevó. Uno de los guardias dijo que lo encontraron en el Jardín exterior con ella inconsciente. La cámara de uno de los muros vio una camioneta alejarse del Centro hace unas tres horas- Jack suspiro y clavó los ojos en el suelo antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en Hannibal- Brown la hizo saltar el muro-

Hannibal vio rojo y deseo golpear el cráneo de Jack contra uno de los pilares del Jardin.

-Debemos encontrarla, Jack. No sabemos con precisión cuales son las intenciones de Matthew Brown- las palabras de Hannibal sonaron tranquilas pero en su interior ocultaron la ira que vibraba debajo de su piel.

* * *

  
Will se despertó por segunda vez desorientada. Ahora se encontraba en una cama que crujió cuando se levantó; las sábanas eran ásperas y de color marrón, los muros de la habitación habían sido pintados recientemente por un blanco hueso.

Will frunció los labios y se estabilizó en sus pies descalzos antes de salir de la habitación. El pasillo tenía un tono soso carente de cuadros o decoraciones. Will bajó las escaleras de madera vieja y escucho la estación de radio siendo sintonizada, siguió el sonido hasta la cocina donde su "salvador" estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, señorita Graham- saludo Matthew con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Will masculló y se dejó caer en una silla de aspecto gastado frente a la mesa redonda en medio de la cocina.

-Estoy preparando el desayuno, no soy un cocinero excepcional pero estoy seguro que le fascinaran los huevos con salchicha-

Will alzó la mirada observando a Matthew dar tumbos por la pequeña cocina.

_(_ _"Una mezcla de proteínas para comenzar el día", había dicho Hannibal aquella mañana, "huevos con salchicha")_

-Matthew- la voz de Will sonó áspera por la falta de uso pero el joven fijó su atención en ella- ¿Dónde estamos?-

Matthew sonrió de nuevo y continúo con su preparación en la estufa.

-Es la casa de mi infancia, estoy tan contento de tenerla aquí, señorita Graham-

-Imagino que lo estás, pero... ellos no tardaran en encontrarnos si esta es una propiedad de tu familia- Will fijo su mirada por la única ventana de la cocina y hasta donde pudo ver no había más que tierra y árboles.

_"Una casa en medio de la nada"_

-No debe preocuparse por eso, yo la mantendré a salvo- concluyó Matthew con un borde oscuro.

-Sé que lo harás-

* * *

Hannibal mantuvo su vista fija en las fotografías del viejo departamento de Matthew Brown, el FBI cateo el lugar en busca de pista sobre el paradero de Will y encontraron un altar a la perfiladora.

No hubo imágenes tomadas por una cámara, solo recortes de prensa y videos que fueron tomados del Hospital Psiquiátrico. Hannibal sintió el deseo de sacar los ojos del joven cazador.

_(Disfrutaría cortando sus manos y extrayendo sus ojos por atreverse a desear algo que no era suyo)_

-El realmente esta obsesionado con Will- comento uno de los forenses. –Encontramos en una grabadora esta cinta, parece que la escuchaba constantemente-

-¿Quiero escucharla?- pregunto Jack

-Probablemente- dijo el otro forense más joven colocando el audio.

_«Eres joven pero ya has probado el sabor de la sangre... lo disfrutaste romperla como ella te rompía... ahora estas aquí viendo a los halcones caer dentro de las jaulas y aprendiendo de ellos. No deseas cometer sus errores... buscas a alguien digno ¿no?... ¿dime Matthew quién será digno de volar contigo?...»_

El audio se detuvo y el silencio se instaló en el laboratorio.

-Es...-

-Will. Suena apagada- dijo Hannibal frunciendo los labios- Es probable que fuera de su tiempo en el Hospital Psiquiátrico-

-Ahora ya sabemos porque esta obsesionado con Will- comentó el forense más viejo.

-¿Hay más audios?- pregunto Jack.

-Los hay, audios y videos- contesto el más joven- la mayoría son de Will hablando con él y algunos de sus pocas entrevistas, los videos son... de Will en su celda-

-¿Hay algo más?- pregunto Jack frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenía el video donde Will se intenta... suicidar-

-Maldito enfermo- exclama Jack con ira- Dime que no tiene videos de ella... dime que no hay videos de ella bañándose o algo así-

Hannibal tuvo dificultades cuando los ojos de los dos forenses miraron al suelo antes de asentir.

-QUIERO QUE ENCUENTREN A ESE BASTARDO ENFERMO, AHORA- fue la orden del Agente quien salió del laboratorio en medio de la ira.


	9. Sweet Will

_Algún día te encontraré y te atraparé_

_Cuando mires en mi dirección_

_Algún día no tendrás miedo_

_Y encontrarás las palabras para decir_

_Siempre estuvieron allí de todos modos_

_Y estaré esperando_

_I will be waiting- Kelly S_

* * *

* * *

Hannibal no tenía interés en escuchar los problemas de sus pacientes pero cancelar a Margot Verger no fue una opción.

_(La hermosa mujer le resultaba interesante hasta cierto punto, pero en estos momentos en los que no sabía el paradero de Will, los deseos de asesinato del joven Verger no le divertían)_

Cuando la hora termino, Hannibal estaba impaciente. Está consulta era la única del día y deseaba su tiempo para hacer su propio búsqueda .

-Mi hermano no puede enterarse de esta decisión- dijo la mujer al levantarse.

-Y no hay forma en que lo haga- dijo Hannibal antes de despedirla.

* * *

* * *

Llevaba cinco días en la vieja casa de la infancia de Matthew y las pesadillas seguían viniendo a ella, pero con un tono distinto.

Ahora su padre aparecía siempre gritándole que se levantara, mientras ella luchaba por salir del río.

Matthew estaba ahí cuando despertaba. Will sabía que el joven cazador esperaba obtener más de ella que palabras amables de la misma manera que sabía que solo obtendría eso de ella.

_Si el hombre se cansaba de esperar y decidía tomar lo que quería entonces tendría que lidiar con eso._

Esa noche Matthew hizo una promesa y sentencia cuando Will se despertó en medio de la noche con la sensación de salir corriendo.

-Me haré cargo de su monstruo, señorita Graham- dijo el hombre pasando sus dedos por los rizos de Will- Y entonces no habrá nada que impida estar juntos-

A la mañana siguiente Matthew Brown se fue después del desayuno y se atrevió a besar a Will en los labios.

Will alzó la mirada al cielo a través de la ventana de la cocina.

-Parece que lloverá-

* * *

Hannibal era un hombre precavido, el hecho de que siempre tuviera un plan para todo no significaba que fuera alguna clase de vidente, sino su sentido de precaución. Por ello su hogar y lugar de trabajo contaba con un sofisticado sistema de seguridad, de esa manera le resultaba sencillo saber cuándo alguien decidía entrar a su casa sin su permiso.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su consultorio después de despedir a la señorita Verger, la notificación de que había un intruso en su hogar tintineo en su celular y Hannibal formo una sonrisa de anticipación cuando vio en la pantalla de su aparato a Matthew Brown

_(El cuerpo de Matthew Brown fue encontrado enfrente del centro psiquiátrico al día siguiente, el joven hombre fue puesto en posición de plegaria, rodeado de brezos blancos y Dulce William, sus manos, ojos y lengua removidas)_

* * *

* * *

Will supo cuando Matthew no regreso a la hora de la cena que el joven hombre no fue suficiente para enfrentar a Hannibal Lecter.

_"Siempre lo supiste pero aun así guardaste la esperanza"_

Por ello no se sorprendía cuando fue despertada en medio de la noche por la sensación de ser observada. Frente a ella estaba una figura alta, de hombros anchos y ojos rojizos.

Y lo más sensato que se le ocurrió fue sonreírle.

-Buenas noches, doctor Lecter-

-Hola, Will- la voz sonó contenida y con un tinte de emoción que Will no comprendía.

La mujer ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad y observo la figura que en un momento fue bañada por la luz de luna cuando una nube cargada de agua se movió. Afuera el viento soplaba levemente y podías escuchar el tintineo del agua al caer en las tejas.

-Es hora de regresar a casa, Will- dijo el hombre acercándose a la cama donde Will aún se encontraba.

-¿En verdad?-

La mujer movió las mantas y se puso de pie descalza, sintiendo el frío de las tablas, su mano se demoró un momento en la cama antes de tomar el mango del viejo cuchillo que tomó en la cocina.

Lecter pudo ver su intención y en un momento Will se lanzó contra el hombre y en el otro estaba de espaldas en el viejo colchón con Lecter encima de ella tomando sus muñecas con sus grandes manos y aprisionando sus muslos con sus rodillas.

-Mi querida niña, veo que tu sentido de autoconservación volvió- dijo el hombre tomando gentilmente el cuchillo dejándolo caer por el borde de la cama.

-Usted siempre saca lo mejor o peor de mí, doctor- contestó la mujer casualmente como si no estuviera aprisionada contra la cama, con Lecter sobre ella y la vieja camisa con la que dormía alzada sobre su estómago.

-Es mi causa entonces ¿no la del señor Brown?- cuestionó Lecter curioso y la emoción que Will no comprendía volvió de nuevo.

-¿Esta celoso, doctor?- preguntó con descaro Will.

Lecter frunció los labios y apretó levemente las muñecas de la mujer. Will se quejó para después reír sin alegría cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo pensando que nunca llamaría la atención de los hombres.- murmuró Will con diversión.

-Creme querida que es difícil no fijarse en ti- comenzó Lecter y Will abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre- Eres hermosa como las ninfas de los prados y tu mente es incluso más cautivante-

Will desvió la mirada cuando la intensidad de los ojos rojizos hizo que su corazón trastabillaba.

-¿Ahora que hará conmigo, doctor? Imagino que Matthew hizo una demostración a estas alturas- dijo la mujer con la vista clavada en el cabezal de la cama.

Sentía sus manos entumecidas por la posición y el frío se instalaba en su piel donde la camisa no la cubría.

-Volver a casa, mi dulce Will- 


	10. Hogar

_**Luz y oscuridad son perfiles de un mismo rostro. De la noche nace el día y del día la noche. La rueca gira y vuelve sobre sí misma, siempre al punto de partida, una y otra vez, interminablemente.** _

* * *

* * *

Will despertó a causa de los rayos de sol cayendo en su rostro a través de la ventana, la mujer se removió somnolienta hasta que unos ladridos y rasguños la despertaron por completo. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa.

En Wolf trap. Todo tenía un aspecto limpio y fresco, como si alguien lo hubiera estado manteniendo así y la mujer pudo darse una idea de quien fue.

Los ladridos sonaron más fuerte y Will se puso en pie casi cayendo en su apuro, de un tirón abrió la puerta de entrada y fue saludada por Winston. Ella se hinco acariciándolo, mientras el animal la lamia y se dejaba hacer.

En algún momento las lágrimas empezaron a estar presentes y Will abrazo a Winston contra ella.

-Volví a casa, Winston-

* * *

  
Jack cito a Hannibal y Alana temprano ese día. Encontrar el cuerpo de Matthew Brown con todas las señales de haber sido víctima del Destripador cuando se suponía que lo tenían bajo custodia, llevo a un caos al FBI.

Ahora los dos psiquiatras junto con el equipo forense se encontraban analizando la evidencia.

-Lo coloco como lo haría alguien confesándose- dijo Price.

-Tomo un pulpito de una iglesia- comento Alana viendo las fotografías.

-No lo creo, esa pieza fue hecha a mano, pareciera que lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo- dijo Zeller.

-El bastardo es bueno con las manos- comento Jack.

-Eso o lo mando a hacer. Pero eso no nos ayuda, porque no hay nada en el pulpito que nos guie a él- dijo Price con molestia.

-Las flores son brezo blanco y Dulce William ¿no?- intervino Hanibal sosteniendo una fotografía donde se podía apreciar toda la imagen completa de su obra.

-De hecho lo son-

-¿Qué significan?- pregunto Alana colocándose junto a Hannibal para ver lo que hombre sostenía.

Hannibal tuvo que retener el impulso de alejarse y en su lugar alzo la mirada de la imagen.

-El brezo blanco significan protección, el Dulce William... galantería- dijo Zeller incómodo.

Jack bufo exasperado.

-¿Qué significa? Que el maldito mato a Brown por protección a...- comenzó Jack

-Will- intervino Hannibal frunciendo los labios- Lo que nos llevaba a la incógnita; ¿Dónde está Will?-

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio.

_Hannibal se preguntaba si la querida criatura ya había desayunado los alimentos que dejo en la nevera o si los tiro. Aunque no había proteína en ellos; solo una ensalada fresca._

-Si es el Destripador es probable que se haya llevado a Will- dijo Alana con la preocupación emanando de ella.

La declaración fue seguida por una maldición de parte de Jack, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, el celular de Hannibal sonó.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el hombre, el número era desconocido- Lecter-

  
-Hola, doctor-

* * *

* * *

Después de que terminara llena de babas y pelo de perro, Will dejo entrar a Winston y se dispuso a limpiarse.

  
Abrió la nevera esperando encontrarla vacía pero en su lugar había un tupper de porcelana. En un impulso lo saco dispuesta a tirarlo sin abrir, pero al final quito la tapa para encontrar una ensalada.

La mujer rodo los ojos y dejo el recipiente en la barra.

-No hay nada para ti, amigo. Tendremos que ir de compras-

Winston meneo la cola como respuesta. La mujer busco un cambio de ropa y entro en su ducha. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el aroma de su shampoo hasta que lo abrió.

( _El aroma a hierbabuena era como estar en casa y Will no salió del baño hasta después de una hora)_

La vieja camioneta de Will tenía el combustible suficiente para llegar a la tienda más cercana, lo que significaba poder rellenar el tanque. Con Winston como copiloto, la mujer tomo su vieja billetera, la cual seguía en el mismo sitio donde la dejo, y se dirigieron a comprar algunos comestibles.

_(La ensalada seguía en la barra perdiendo su frescura)_

La tienda de servicio era una construcción vieja con pintura deslavada y un clima arcaico. El aroma a humedad era tu recibimiento. Will había dejado la bomba de gasolina funcionando con Winston como centinela.

La cajera era una chica de unos veinte que vivía con sus padres y fumaba en los descansos. Will uso su técnica de cero contacto visual y pago por una bolsa de comida para perros, una barra de pan dulce y un refresco.

En el mostrador se veía una vieja revista de anuncios y una vitrina con teléfonos desechables.

-Serian nueve dólares- dijo la chica con el ánimo propio de una cajera.

Will asintió y antes de pagar agrego uno de los celulares.

* * *

  
-¿Will?- Hannibal no creyó que la dulce mujer lo llamara.

_(Mucho menos de un número desconocido, la idea de que Will tramara desaparecer cuando al fin la había encontrado lo irrito, pero aparto esos pensamientos y se concentró en la voz.)_

Todos en la habitación contuvieron la respiración y Jack se acercó al médico.

-¿Dónde estás Will?- pregunto Hannibal.

-Afuera de una tienda de servicio, tenía hambre y Winston también- respondió la mujer con diversión haciendo un ruido exagerado de masticar.

Hannibal suspiro con resignación.

-¿Estas bien, Will? ¿Dónde se encuentra esa tienda?- cuestiono Hannibal.

-Jack está contigo ¿no?- inquirió Will- Viendo al pobre Matthew-

Hannibal apretó levemente el celular ante la referencia por Brown pero no comento nada.

-Puedes venir a verme, doctor- continuo Will- Ya sabes dónde encontrarme-

La llamada termino y todos esperaron las palabras de Hannibal.

-Debo ir a Wolf Trap- Hannibal guardo su teléfono 


	11. Treatment

_¿Y si Dios fuera uno de nosotros?_

_Solo un vago, como uno de nosotros..._

_Solo un extraño en el autobús..._

_¿Tratando de llegar a casa?_

Joan Osbome- One of us

* * *

  
Hannibal preferirá hacer este viaje sin compañía. Pero Jack y Alana insistieron en venir y no tenía ningún motivo para negarse. Al menos no uno que deseara que ellos conocieran.

Aún con todo, Hannibal logró llegar diez minutos antes que sus acompañantes. Encontrando a Will sentada en una vieja silla de madera el pórtico, con Winston a sus pies.

Hannibal bajo del auto y camino tranquilo hasta la altura de Will.

-Buenas días, Will-

La mujer alzó su mirada y compuso una mueca burlona.

-Buenas días, Doctor. Viene sólo-

-Jack y Alana nos estarán acompañando en unos minutos- dijo Hannibal tranquilamente.

Will se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta, con Winston siguiéndola.

-Antes de que lleguen sus marionetas, quisiera saber. ¿Qué planea hacer conmigo, Doctor?-

Hannibal la siguió dentro. El hombre sonrió levemente ante las palabras de la mujer antes de contestar.

-Solo deseo su bienestar-

Will río sin alegría para después abalanzarse sobre él. Hannibal no dudo en tomarla de los brazos y someterla contra la barra de la cocina.

-Es un mentiroso y detesto a los mentirosos- escupió Will.

Hannibal parpadeó un momento ante de soltar uno de sus brazos. Winston ladraba al par de humanos y antes de que Will se diera cuenta, Hannibal la sedó.

Jack y Alana llegaron para ver cómo Hannibal ponía un paño tibio en la frente de la mujer.

El buen doctor expresó su preocupación por Will y al final los tres adultos empacaron un poco de ropa de la mujer, Winston entró en el auto de Alana y todos partieron rumbo a Baltimore

Hannibal se haría cargo de la hermosa criatura por un tiempo. Sí debía tener a un perro cerca para que ella se sintiera como en casa, que así sea.

✴️

  
La suavidad de la oscuridad donde se sumergía era reconfortante y Will quizás debió alarmarse por encontrarla de esa manera, pero hace tiempo dejó atrás su miedo a la oscuridad.

Dejó que la arrastrara, suavemente, cuando su rostro estaba a punto de ser pintado por el negro alquitrán una figura alta, delgada y con enormes cuernos se alzó. Los ojos blancos la observaron Will por primera vez no sintió inquietud, si no deseo. Deseo de que la criatura se acercara, solo un poco, para ver si esos ojos blancos no tenían algo de negro, para sentir la respiración de la criatura, para obtener su aroma.

_¿A qué olería la oscuridad? ¿A qué sabría? Es probable que el aroma estuviera compuesto por algo fuerte como la madera, pero también algo metálico como la sangre, quizás olería a vino italiano y a bosques oscuros._

Will jadeo cuando la criatura empujo su rostro al fondo de la oscuridad pero no luchó. La mujer despertó en medio de una habitación de tonos fríos donde una armadura de samuria custodiaba desde una de las paredes. La mujer parpadeó y se orientó, las sábanas eran de algodón suave.

-Hijo de...- las palabras salieron rotas.

Will se puso en pie casi cayendo en sus rodillas pero logró salir de la habitación, camino por un pasillo largo con la misma decoración estrafalaria que la planta baja tenía, cuando estuvo al pie de la escalera pudo ver a Winston esperándola. La ira que venía acumulando con cada paso se desvaneció momentáneamente cuando acaricio al perro, el ruido en la cocina le indico donde se encontraba su anfitrión.

Observo las decoraciones y tomó una estatuilla liviana en una mano, la evaluó y escondió a sus espaldas, avanzando con Winston a su lado, Will entró en la cocina y pudo ver a Hannibal Lecter en todo su esplendor. Con las mangas de su fina camisa de vestir dobladas por encima de sus codos, un delantal atado firmemente y algo cocinándose en la estufa.

Will se deslizó suavemente manteniendo la estatuilla firmemente.

-Buenos días, Will- saludo Lecter y la miró sobre su hombro- Me pregunto si intentaste atacar al Señor Brown cuando despertaste en su hogar-

Will no debió sorprenderse ante eso, pero lo hizo, para después gruñir molesta.

-Matthew no me sedó- fue la respuesta osca que le dio a Lecter.

El hombre sacó la cazuela de las llamas y la colocó sobre una tabla en la isla central.

-En mi defensa alegaré que no deseaba causarte dolor, querida-

Will entrecerró los ojos y bufó dejando la estatuilla sobre la isla de manera brusca.

-Winston tiene hambre, iré a comprar comida-

Lector suspiro como si ella hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-El querido Winston tiene su alimento ya listo, solo deja calentarlo un poco- Lecter se volvió al refrigerador y sacó un contenedor plástico- Después podremos comer nosotros-

-No le darás a Winston carne humana- replicó Will.- No de nuevo-

Lecter se detuvo un momento pero continuó colocando la comida en un plato de vidrio esmerilado, para después llevarlo al microondas más sofisticado que pudieras encontrar.

-Nunca haría tal cosa, querida-

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡Deja eso!- exclamó la mujer sintiendo su temperamento aumentar- Lo sé, lo que eres. Odio las mentiras y el engaño. Usted me engaño, confié en usted, pensé que era mi ancla y lo único que usted hacía era experimentar con mi mente. Bien, basta con eso.

»Sé porque lo hizo, estaba aburrido y yo fui la cosa más entretenida que encontró, pero ahora ya no siga con el engaño, no conmigo. Porque yo sé lo que hay debajo de ese traje perfectamente confeccionado. Yo lo veo.

Lecter pareció meditar sus palabras un momento, el hombre dejo su toalla de cocina a un lado se acercó lentamente a Will, como lo haría con un animal salvaje y asustadizo. Will no retrocedió, tampoco lo hizo cuando la mano de Lecter se asentó en su nuca y su pulgar acaricio debajo de su mejilla.

-Eres una criatura encantadora y ciertamente mi compasión por ti es un inconveniente- dijo Lecter en un susurro bajo, inclinándose lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes, Will sintió su aliento atascarse- Pero nunca te he engañado, quizás mi pecado ha sido la omisión, o quizás la esperanza de que vieras...

-Ahora lo hago- dijo Will en un susurro casi silencioso, temerosa por romper la quietud.

-Lo haces, mi niña notable.- Lecter retrocedió solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos se conectara- Hagamos un trato, querida. Tú serás sincera conmigo, sin engaños y yo tendré la misma cortesía, aunque en mi defensa hasta ahora no ha habido engaño de mi parte-

Will pasó saliva y el movimiento pudo hacerle ver que el agarre en su nuca era firme, sería tan sencillo que Lecter presionara un poco más. "Mi compasión por ti es un inconveniente "

-Quid pro quo- dijo la mujer. Lecter sonrió ante la aceptación.- Es un trato entonces-

-Muy bien, ahora lo que tu querido amigo comerá es una receta salida de tu cocina- comentó el hombre soltando lentamente y la sensación se quedó en su piel- Con respecto nuestra cena, unas pechugas de pollo en vino blanco, acompañadas por una ensalada caprese-

Will frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada a la proteína en la cazuela.

-¿No me darás "cerdo"?-

Lecter contuvo su diversión solo un poco y se dio a la tarea de poner la comida de Winston en un plato hondo de metal.

-No comeremos "cerdo" hasta que tú lo quieras, querida-


	12. Tightrope

_Agárrate, sé que tienes miedo,_

_pero estás tan cerca del cielo._

_Los ojos bien cerrados,_

_solo haz como si fueras una pluma..._

_Todo este tiempo,_

_solo estás intentando no soltarte._

_Siempre puedes aprender a volar,_

_nunca lo haces hasta que lo haces..._

_LP- Tightrope_

* * *

* * *

La primera noche que Will paso en casa de Lecter la mujer estuvo a punto de olvidar su recién establecido trató cuando el doctor la condujo a su habitación.

–No dormiré aquí–

El hombre suspiró profundamente y coloco una mano en su espalda baja empujándola hacia dentro.

–Si te diera una habitación propia intentarías huir–

Will estuvo a punto de negar eso, pero lo retuvo.

–Pon llave a la puerta entonces–

–Si estuviera seguro que no saltarías por la ventana–

Will le lanzó una mira sucia y se cruzó de brazos.

–Alana no estaría contenta si sabe que dormimos juntos– 

Lecter no respondió a esa declaración, simplemente se alejo en dirección del baño y Will pudo escuchar como preparaba la bañera. Después de un momento volvió a salir con las mangas hasta los codos. 

Will tuvo problemas para apartar su mirada de los brazos de Lecter y cuando lo hizo pudo ver el destello curiosos en los ojos marrones.

–Ahora querida, la bañera estará lista en un momento, dejare ropa limpia para ti. Estaré abajo–

Con eso dicho el hombre salió y dejo a Will en la habitación. Por un momento pensó en salir y hacerse de una habitación distinta pero algo le dijo que terminaría siendo devuelta aquí.

–Vamos Will, el hombre solo quiere asegurarse que no decidas huir o matarlo–

Bañarse fue algo. El baño era enorme y la tina era una cosa antigua. El agua tibia la relajo de inmediato. Odiaba sentirse así.

Después de meses sin intereses en nada, dejándose llevar por otros; Lecter logra en menos de un día hacerla regresar a los vivos.

–Maldito caníbal de buenos modales, manipulador–

* * *

Hannibal no solía sentir tales apetitos. Si bien podía dejar que la excitación invadieron su cuerpo o detenerla conforme la situación era requerida, siempre estaba limitado al cumplimento de lo esperado; un ejemplo sería su relación con Alana Bloom. 

Pero el deseo que inundaba su mente en estos momentos era una novedad. Y todo provocado por tal criatura áspera y llena de púas. 

Cuando Hannibal encontró a Will dormida en esa cama incómoda con su típico conjunto de camisa blanca y ropa interior algo se removió. 

(la idea de que Matthew Brown pudo compartir esta imagen o durmió a lado de ella fue amarga) 

Cuando la sujeto contra el colchón sintiendo la calidez de su muslos y la vista de su vientre fue abrumadora. Ahora teniendo la aquí en su cama envuelta en su aroma a unos centímetros parecía una tortura. 

Una tortura autoimpuesta y deseada. El anheló de acercarla a él, pasar las yemas de sus dedos por su piel, marcarla, tomarla, consumirla. 

Tales apetitos provocados por la imagen de Will Graham envuelta en una manta sucumbida por el sueño. 

Hannibal inhaló profundamente llenándose del aroma de Will. Se tomó el tiempo de escoger el mismo aroma del shampoo que Will usaba aunque cambió la marca y la crema corporal. 

Quitando el aroma ofensivo de esa marca genérica, la hierbabuena se mezclaba equilibrada con el aroma natural de Will 

Hannibal no pudo contenerse y pasó los dedos por los rizos castaños antes de cerrar los ojos. 

Ahora que la tenía aquí, no pretendía dejarla ir.


	13. Gota a gota

Aprovecha tu oportunidad, podemos bailar en el aire, 

sienta tan bien que podría morirme, 

pero no me importa.

Caminas despacio y agachada sobre la cuerda floja, 

esperas que dure, pero ya sabes, 

que nunca se sabe.

Nunca se sabe.

Solo estamos a un paso de ser valientes,

estírate para alcanzarme, mi amor.

No llores, 

no lo sabes, (pero) ya casi estás muy cerca.

* * *

* * *

La rutina establecida en casa de Lecter no debería ser tan fácil de llevar, pero lo era. 

Will se despertaba quince minutos antes de que Lecter se fuera, atendía a Winston, desayunaba lo que Lecter había dejado para ella y después se entretenía en una caminata hasta el parque. No era nada especial pero Will evitaba quedarse cerca de los vecinos de alta sociedad de Baltimore; no quería verse en la necesidad de hablar con ellos. 

Después de regreso en casa de Lecter leía algo. Lecter había dejado su tiempo libre para almorzar con ella. Will intentaba no pensar demasiado en la estampa doméstica que hacía cuando ambos cocinaban. 

Después de casi una quincena con ese ritmo y varias llamadas de Jack pidiendo que le ayudará en varios casos que terminaban con Will rechazándolo o dejándolo hablar durante minutos hasta que se daba cuenta que ella había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa o en la alfombra, Will quiso algo distinto. 

Esa tarde entonces después de leer otro de los muchos libros que habían en la biblioteca de Lecter y encontrar a una persona por medio del Centro de adopción para llevarse a Zoe; Will se paró frente al espejo del baño de la habitación de Lecter (que también venía siendo la suya pero no quería pensar en ese elefante ahora). 

Sus rizos caían más largos de lo que nunca uso, pasando sus hombros. No se veían mal pero las puntas estaban quemadas. Tomando unas tijeras para el cabello comenzó a recortar sus rizos ( había hecho esto antes, aunque siempre lo dejaba por encima de su mentón.) Su cabello quedó sobre sus hombros y Will no se detuvo en eso. 

Media hora después se había depilado, cortado las cutículas de los dedos y las uñas, restregado el rostro con una crema exfoliante que Lecter le compro junto con otro montón de tonterías para la piel y vestido con una falda lisa que llegaba a sus rodillas y una blusa de vestir salmón (también cortesía del Caníbal controlador), se puso unas medias y unos zapatos bajos. 

Tenia la intención de esperar a Lecter pero se dio cuenta que era jueves y pronto serían las 7:00. Tomó su teléfono, su billetera y se despidió de Winston. 

* * *

Hannibal despido a su última paciente del día, la señorita Verger y se dedicó a ordenar su consultorio pensando en la cena del día. 

Margot Verger hasta ahora resultaba ser entretenida y se preguntaba que sucedería si su hermano se enteraba del estado de Margot. 

Hannibal medito en ello durante un momento. 

El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta lo detuvo en sus movimientos y se acercó a atender. 

En la sala de espera Will lo saludo con una sonrisa. 

Hannibal se quedó quieto ante la vista de la mujer; su cabello estaba recortado pero aún así sus rizos caían con gracia, se veía encantadora con la ropa que Hannibal le había comprado. 

-Hola, doctor Lecter- saludó la mujer con una sonrisa color rosa suave. 

-Hola, Will- 

La mujer pasó a su lado y Hannibal percibió el aroma del shampoo y loción en Will y se deleitó en el. 

-¿Sucedió algo?- cuestiono el hombre acercándose un poco a la mujer que pasaba sus dedos sobre sus muebles. 

Hannibal no se dio cuenta de lo vacío que se sentía ese espacio sin Will dejando su aroma en sus muebles y libros justo como ahora. 

-No- respondió Will tranquilamente. 

Hannibal entonces se acercó a su escritorio y termino de guardar sus diarios de trabajó. 

-Dejo libre esta hora- comento Will pasando sus dedos por el escritorio al otro lado de Hannibal. 

El hombre alzó brevemente la mirada para después sonreír ligeramente. 

-Es tu hora, Will. Esperaba que, al ser libre pudiéramos retomar nuestras conversaciones- explico el hombre con ligereza 

Will se mantuvo quieta un momento antes de reír burlonamente. 

-Oh, ahora eso es imposible- dijo la mujer sonriendo en esa mueca que Hannibal adoraba y detestaba -Seria poco profesional, Doctor. Vivo con usted- 

Hannibal sonrió avanzando alrededor del escritorio y colocándose a pocos centímetros de Will, quien lo observó curiosa y cautelosa. 

-Nosotros nunca fuimos doctor_paciente, Will- Hannibal se permitió tomar un rizo rebelde y acomodarlo detrás de una de las orejas de la mujer, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el cuello de cisne de Will. 

El temblor que provocó fue exquisito y provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Hannibal, quien jugó sus dedos por la cicatriz que adornaba el cuello de Will. 

-No- Hannibal sintió el temblor de Will al hablar- Nunca lo fuimos- 

-Además, cariño- continuó Hannibal sin dejar de jugar sus dedos en el cuello de Will- Ahora podemos conversar sin preocuparse del tiempo o las media verdades.- 

Hannibal estaba intentando mantener el control ante la encantadora imagen de Will sonrojada y con sus hermosos ojos nublados. 

El aroma de algo dulce y almizclado lleno las fosas de Hannibal provocando que la criatura retorcida y violenta encerrada en el sótano de su palacio gruñera. 

Pero por segunda vez en la noche fue interrumpido por la llamada a su puerta. Aunque ahora Hannibal estaba dispuesto a ignorar a quien sea que llamaba. 

El sonido resonó de nuevo y Hannibal se alejo para atender al invitado no esperado. 

Detrás de la puerta Alana esperaba ansiosa. 


	14. Lo ví en un río

_Perdóname, padre, porque he visto_

_tanto dolor y sufrimiento_

_¿Hay alguna esperanza para mí?_

_Bajé al río_

_Bajé, pero el río estaba seco_

_Bajé al río_

_Y cuando cerré los ojosVi un demonio caminando a la luz del día_

_Mira al diablo vestido de blanco El cielo cayó cien veces_

_Oh, la alegría que trae su dolorCuando canta ..._

_Hallelujah Ruben and the dark_

* * *

Will se había olvidado de Alana. Se concentró en la sensación de los dedos de Lecter en su cuello, sus palabras y aroma olvidándose de Alana.

Pero ahora aquí estaba ella, hablando con Lecter entusiasmada ante la apariencia de Will sin saber que detrás de todo estaban deseos egoístas. 

Will se desconectó de la conversación y tomo su abrigo tratando de irse en silencio. 

-¿Will?- la voz de Lecter la detuvo en la puerta. Sus ojos marrones manteniéndose en ella. 

-Creo que me iré a…- Will se detuvo en media frase cuando se dio cuenta que diría “casa”, ese lugar no era suyo, solo estaba atrapada en él para la satisfacción de su celador psicópata. 

Alana le lanzo una mirada preocupada y Will se sintió incomoda dentro de ese lugar que alguna vez fue su escape. 

-¿Estas cansada? Si es así, déjame llevarte.- continuo Lecter alejándose de Alana y recogiendo sus artículos.- Lamento no poder acompañarte hoy, Alana.- 

Alana se vio confundida un momento, al igual que Will. Pero se recompuso rápidamente frunciendo el ceño: 

-Podríamos ir los tres a tu casa, Hannibal.- ofreció Alana con una sonrisa- Una vez que instalemos a Will, podemos ir a la galería. La exposición no empezara hasta en una hora- 

Lecter frunció los labios levemente y Will estaba segura que Alana no se percató de ese gesto, ni de la molestia en sus ojos. 

-Agradezco su preocupación, pero puedo llegar a casa sola.- intervino Will con un toque de molestia por ser vista como una niña pequeña- Además pensaba ir a reunirme con un viejo amigo- 

Eso ultimo era mentira, sus deseos en este momento se limitaban a irse de aquí y vagar por Maryland hasta que quisiera regresar a… la casa de Lecter y quedarse dormida sin esfuerzo. 

La mirada de Lecter fue intensa ante las palabras de Will, quien salió de la oficina sin esperar respuesta alguna. Trato de no pensar demasiado en los motivos detrás de su estado ansioso y molesto. En algún punto tomo un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a la bahía de Chesapeake. 

-Eres patética Graham- murmuro para sí misma mientras se sentaba en un viejo banco frente a la costa, el sol ya estaba oculto. 

El aroma de la brisa marina la ayudo a aclarar su mente, dejo que sus ojos se cerraran. 

Soy Will Graham, estoy en la bahía de Chesapeake, lo cual dice algo sobre mí ya que acabo de huir del maldito destripador de Chesapeake porque su novia apareció cuando deseaba…soy Will Graham y necesito aclarar mi mente sobre lo que deseo. 

Los pasos ruidosos de alguien acercándose y las voces hoscas de borrachos la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. A unos metros dos sujetos venían tambaleándose, Will se tensó en espera y ambos sujetos pasaron de ella sin decir nada, o al menos eso pensó hasta que uno se detuvo y regreso dejándose caer a lado de ella. 

-Hola, preciosa.- dijo el hombre que olía a alcohol rancio y cigarrillos. Will solo le lanzo una mirada de reojo. 

Parecía un trabajador del puerto, olía a grasa y Will sabía que solía hacer esto a menudo. 

Acosas a chicas en el bar hasta que alguien te saca a patadas, casado pero no era un matrimonio feliz. Su amigo no regreso, lo que significa que sabe que eres un imbécil patán y que te meterás en problemas. Es muy probable que golpes a tu esposa e hijos. 

-esos tipos son imbéciles y no valen la pena, Junior.- había dicho su padre cuando golpeo a un tipo que le lanzo palabras lascivas a su hija preadolescente- idiotas que dan mala imagen al gremio. Patéales las bolas sin dudar.- 

-Vamos, preciosa. ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?- dijo el hombre acercándose más a Will, el hombre coloco una de sus callosas manos en la rodilla de la mujer quien se tensó y al fin lo encaro con ojos llenos de oscuridad. 

-Te recomiendo que quites tu mano de mí- seseo Will en tono amenazante. 

El hombre borracho parecía haber inhibido su instinto de supervivencia porque aferro sus dedos a la rodilla de Will y se rio mientras se inclinaba sobre la pequeña mujer. 

-No seas así, se lo que quieres, pequeña zorra- ladro el hombre antes de intentar someter a Will. 

El hombre borracho nunca supo que Will llevaba su navaja de bolsillo en su abrigo, la cual había alcanzado cuando los vio acercarse. Lo único que registro fue la mordida de la navaja en su estómago cuando Will lo enterró de lleno y lo deslizo, después acerco el rostro del hombre a su cuello cuando escucho voces de una pareja y amortiguo los sonidos lastimeros del hombre. 

Para los dos que pasaban solo había un par de amantes dando un espectáculo público en un banco. 

Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta querida.

* * *

La puerta se cerró con un suave click y Hannibal por un momento quiso ir tras Will pero la voz de Alana quien se acercó a él y coloco una de sus manos en su brazo, lo detuvo.

-Ella parece mejor. Le ha hecho bien tus cuidados.- 

Hannibal se deslizo del agarre de la mujer con un poco más de rudeza de la necesaria pero sonrió amablemente. 

-Vamos entonces- 

Hannibal no se ofreció a llevar a Alana en su coche necesitando mantenerse alejado de la mujer por unos minutos. Su mente estaba en Will, en sus palabras antes de irse. La idea de que se había vestido para otro y no para él lo carcomió como lo harían las polillas a la madera. 

Pero Will fue a su oficina, sus acciones dejaban claro que sus intenciones fueron que él la viera. Ver su reacción; pequeña niña astuta. 

El hombre mantuvo su mente serena mientras invitaba una cerveza de su reserva especial a Alana, subiendo para cambiar su traje a algo más apropiado para un evento como este. 

Sabía que su actual relación con la joven doctora debía ser modificada; ya había cumplido con su propósito y no había motivos para prolongarla, no si deseaba que Will fuera sincera con sus sentimientos. Su salida dejo claro su malestar ante la presencia de Alana. 

Cuando ambos psiquiatras se encontraban en la galería, Hannibal recibió una llamada que no dudo en contestar. 

-¿está solo, doctor?- se oyó la voz tranquila de Will. 

Hannibal se disculpó con sus amigos y camino hasta un lugar menos concurrido. 

-Hola, querida- 

-Necesito su ayuda con cierto amigo- 

-Oh, ¿Dónde estás, cariño?- 

La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo notable incluso cuando no la veía. Hannibal no dudo en salir de la galería dejando a Alana Bloom. 

Cuando llego a la ubicación que Will le había proporcionado, la noche estaba algo fría y Hannibal camino hasta el banco donde su querida niña le esperaba en compañía de un hombre de hombros anchos que parecía dormir. 

-No haga mucho ruido- dijo la mujer con una expresión inocente. El abrigo que había usado esa tarde cubría la mayor parte del torso del hombre. 

El aroma a hierro estaba en aire y Hannibal pudo ver manchas oscuras en la falda de su querida Will. 

-Fue un día agotador- comento Hannibal con una sonrisa cómplice- Ahora, creo que llevarlo a descansar sería adecuado- 

Ambos cargaron al hombre como se esperaría de un par de amigos que ayudaban a su compañero borracho. Después de colocarlo en el asiento trasero sobre una lámina de plástico, Will se instaló en el asiento del copiloto y Hannibal avanzo por las calles semi desiertas. 

El estado de Will no era similar a sus momentos de disociación anterior. Pero había algo oscuro en sus ojos, una pizca de la oscuridad que Hannibal vio en su querida niña deslizándose por las grietas. La atención de Will se mantenían fijos en la tarea de limpiar sus manos con las toallas que Hannibal le dio. 

-El destripador de Chesapeake nunca ha dejado una pantalla en la bahía por la que lo bautizaron- comento la querida mujer en voz baja como no queriendo despertar a su pasajero moribundo que un se agitaba. 

Hannibal agradeció que Will no hubiera cortado lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar fueras las viseras. 

-tengo entendido que no, no lo ha hecho- respondió Hannibal en el mismo nivel de voz lanzando miradas de reojo a su Will. La navaja con la que acaricio al hombre en el asiento trasero, estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico en la guantera. 

-Tendremos que quemar esto, es una lástima. Me gustaba la blusa- comento Will en un semáforo rojo. 

-No te preocupes cariño. Podre comprarte otra- consoló Hannibal sonriendo con amabilidad. 

-el aún está vivo- 

Hannibal tarareó de acuerdo y continuo manejando con tranquilidad.

-Lo está- 

-Fue grosero. Tocando lo que no era suyo- 

El disgusto de Will no paso desapercibido.

Hannibal sintió a su bestia queriendo la sangre del hombre ante las palabras de Will. 

-El destripador de Chesapeake castigo a Matthew Brown por ese pecado, extrayendo sus ojos y lengua, tomando sus manos- 

-¿Qué castigo crees que merezca entonces nuestro amigo?- pregunto Hannibal conteniendo apenas la emoción en sus palabras.

* * *

Will estaba presente pero un parte de ella no estaba ahí, viendo todo en segundo plano, mientras movían el cuerpo del hombre hasta el sótano.

Nunca había imaginado que un lugar como este se encontrara en casa de Lecter. Por un momento vio el cuerpo de Bervely en una esquina pero la figura de la mujer se desvaneció cuando las palabras del buen doctor llegaron a ella. Manteniéndola en el ahora.

La carne no sería útil, demasiado contaminada por los excesos del hombre. Will no estaba segura de cómo proceder, la sensación de arrancar la vida de este desconocido aún seguía en ella. 

Como su balbuceo chocaron sobre su cuello mientras los amortiguaba y la sangre cálida en sus manos. Como el miedo inundo sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que la oveja era un lobo, y la luz se comenzó a desvanecer incluso cuando aún se aferraba al aliento en sus pulmones. 

-Jack quiere que juegue para él- dijo Will mientras observaba como Lecter drenaba la sangre del hombre.

Los movimientos del doctor no se detuvieron ante las palabras.

-Estoy consciente de ello.-

-Me enseñaste este lugar, confías en mí- comentó Will sintiendo el aire denso.

-hicimos una promesa, no es así.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo llena de calma 

-Yo… no quiero que Jack te tenga- 

Will era consciente de este hecho. Cuando el filo a travesó las entrañas del hombre desconocido fue como si la neblina se disipara. Will deseaba esto, quería tener a Hannibal, pudo haber llamado a Jack, pudo haber hecho cualquier otra cosa para detener a su atacante, pero decidió matarlo. No fue Garret Jacob Hobbs quien susurraba en su oído mientras decidió matar a este hombre. 

-No quiero que nadie más te tenga-se escuchó decir en un susurro como si las palabras fueran sagradas y hablarlas más fuerte fuera sacrilegio. 

Los movimientos de Hannibal Lecter al fin se detuvieron, Will vio cómo se movía lentamente y la llama de algo parecido a la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

-Quiero que seas mío, mío para matar con mis manos, mío para dejarte vivir, mío para… mío para consumir.-

-Oh mi querida niña- Hannibal hablo con voz ronca, parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar y con un par de pasos se encontró frente a ella trazando con su pulgar la mejilla de Will.- Solo debes pedirlo, y te daré cualquier cosa- 

Will sintió sus labios secos y los lamio en un intento de humedecerlo, viendo como los ojos rojizos los trazaban con deseo. 

-Entonces, se mío, solo para mí, Hannibal- 

La sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Hannibal Lecter dejo ver sus dientes torcidos y en un momento Will sintió la calidez de la boca ajena reclamándola. 

Bien pudiera condenarse al infierno, si el diablo seria quien la besara por la eternidad.


	15. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Mis pequeños angelitos, pronto terminare con esta historia. Pensaba dejarla en el capítulo anterior, pero agradezcan a mi madre; ella me dio un sape por querer dejar la historia así. XD- 
> 
> Bueno, mil besos no conectados

_Aunque no te importe nada, la vida de un delfín._

_Nadaras a fin de siglo en tu pecera…_

_Si no quieres entender que invernando están las brujas,_

_Amárrate a una escoba y vuela lejos._

_Muy lejos…_

_Aunque no puedas, aunque te mueras._

_-Caifanes Amárrate a una escoba_. 

* * *

Hannibal podría dejarse llevar por sus instintos y morder los labios suaves de Will, dejar que la sangre tocara su lengua y consumirla. Pero esta caótica mujer había despertado su humanidad de la misma manera que él despertó su lado salvaje. 

El beso entonces fue tranquilo, suave y por un momento olvido que había un hombre colgado por sus tobillos desangrándose; pero era necesario hacerse cargo del cuerpo. Este cerdo no serviría para alimentar a su querida niña, quizás podría tomar algunos cortes para preparar la comida del compañero canino de Will. 

Separándose solo un poco, con sus narices tocándose, y sus alientos mezclándose, Hannibal hablo en voz baja y ronca: 

-Aun cuando prefiero ocupar mi tiempo adorándote, debemos ocuparnos de nuestro amigo.- los dedos largos de Hannibal trazaron la mejilla de Will en una caricia suave haciendo temblar a la mujer quien mantenía sus parpados cerrados ocultando sus hermosos ojos. 

La mujer se tambaleo hacia adelante como si tuviera la intención de besar de nuevo a Hannibal, pero aborto decidiendo reposar su frente en el hombro ajeno. 

-Podrías…podrías ocuparte de él- mascullo Will. Toda la adrenalina saliendo de ella, pero el arrepentimiento nunca llego, estaba satisfecha por la muerte del hombre y deseaba quedarse acurrucada en el calor de Hannibal, incluso seguir trazando los labios del hombre con los suyos hasta quedarse dormida, preferiblemente en la comodidad de una cama. 

Hannibal tarareo y paso sus dedos por los rizos de Will sintiéndose satisfecho, al fin se concedía su deseo de acariciar los rizos color chocolate con el pleno consentimiento de Will; sin drogas de por medio, sin convulsiones, con su total consentimiento y provocando el sonido de satisfacción más encantador que alguna vez escucho. 

-¿Deseas subir a descansar o quieres quedarte?- 

Will froto su mejilla en la tela de la camisa de vestir de Hannibal absorbiendo el aroma a Sándalo y hierro. 

-Quedar- mascullo Will. 

Hannibal sonrió mientras besaba la coronilla de Will y la condujo a un taburete que coloco junto a una de las paredes blancas. El cuerpo de Vernon Warner fue limpiado y los trozos que se usarían tomados y separado para no confundirlos con los cortes más finos.

Hannibal se desharía del cuerpo después de asegurarse que Will hubiera tomado una ducha y dormido. 

A la mañana siguiente un corredor matutino encontró el cuerpo de Vernon Warner sentado en un banquillo de un parque viejo con las manos y ojos dejados en un montículo en el suelo, la herida en su abdomen cosida y una pierna apuntada. 

* * *

Will creyó que al despertar el sentimiento de culpa la atacaría pero nunca llego, incluso después de tomar el desayuno con Hannibal y ser sorprendida por un beso suave en los labios antes de que el hombre se fuera. 

Tampoco llego cuando abrió la página de Launds y pudo ver la pantalla que Hannibal monto con Vernon Warner. 

Se siente justo matar a los malvados. 

Will espero a que Jack llamara y no la decepciono, por un momento pensó en negarse pero recordó la última conversación con el hombre; diciéndole que creía en sus palabras, que lo ayudara a atrapar al Destripador. En otro mundo, quizás hubiera aceptado en ese instante, pero justo ahora cuando tenía plena conciencia de los sentimientos que llenaban su mente y aún más extraordinario de aquellos que componían a Hannibal Lecter, Will no deseaba entregar a l hombre a otros. 

Hannibal Lecter le pertenecía, monstruo y hombre. 

Aun así podría tomar la oferta de Jack y asegurarse que las migas lo llevaran lejos de Hannibal. 

(Will entiende porque Hannibal se mantuvo tan cerca de Jack, jugar con el Jefe de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento tenía su encanto) 

-Hola, Jack- saludo Will dejándose caer junto a Winston mientras pasaba los dedos por el pelaje de su amigo. 

-Will, ¿Lecter está contigo?- 

Will compuso una mueca ante el tono demandante y se tomó su tiempo en contestar. 

-No- 

-Necesitamos hablar.- continuo Jack usando el tono que dejaba claro que no era una petición sino una orden- Ven a Quántico esta tarde.- 

-Quizás pueda ir mañana, hoy no es un buen día- Will no tenía nada que hacer pero no deseaba ceder ante las demandas de Jack, no de nuevo- Mañana a las once, creo que sería un buen momento.- 

-Will, esto es urgente. Me has evitado durante semanas, muchas personas están en peligro…- 

Will cortó lo que sería el sermón apelando a la culpa que Jack solía usar con ella: 

-No te evito, Jack. Estoy en recuperación, ya sabes; encefalitis, tiempo en prisión, intento de suicidio y secuestro- Will uso su voz llena de amargura y el hombre al otro lado de la línea suspiro exasperado- Así que, discúlpame si no deseo ir al FBI.- 

-De acuerdo, Will- dijo Jack molesto- haremos las cosas a tu manera, mañana a las once, en mi oficina.- 

* * *

Hannibal llego un poco tarde esa noche, Will se sintió ansiosa ante eso. El hombre solo mando un mensaje diciéndole que llevaría una sorpresa. Así que Will espero acurrucada en el salón con un libro y Winston a sus pies. 

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, Will camino aprisa hacia el vestíbulo y por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Hannibal la observaba con cautela un poco por detrás de Abigail Hobbs. Winston se acercó a la niña y el olisqueo, dejando que los dedos de Abigail acariciaran detrás de sus orejas. 

El sonido de algo rompiéndose resonó en sus oídos y Will por un momento se exalto, hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido ella cuando se recargo en una de las mesitas con adornos bizarros provocando que la estatuilla cayera. 

Las manos de Abigail pronto estuvieron sobre ella sosteniéndola y alejándola de la cerámica. 

-Abigail.- el nombre de la niña sonó entrecortado, mientras que Will tocaba el rostro de la adolecente dándose cuenta que una de las orejas de la niña faltaban.

-Hola, Will- saludo la niña algo nerviosa, como si esperara ser alejada. 

Will la abrazo contra ella con fuerza y por encima del hombro de la niña pudo ver a Hannibal aun cerca de la entrada contemplándolas con adoración. 

No, el té está contemplando a ti con adoración, Abigail es tu regalo. No la mato porque tú la quieres, pero si se lo pidieras él se desharía de la niña.

-Iré a preparar algo para la cena- dijo entonces Hannibal con calma- ¿Por qué no esperan en el salón, las llamare cuando este todo listo?- 

Abigail se separó de Will y volvió con una sonrisa hacia Hannibal y asintió tomando la mano de Will y llevándola por la casa como si ella hubiera sido quien vivía aquí. 

-Ha estado aquí antes, ¿no?- pregunto Will cuando se sentaron en el sofá que poco antes era su lugar de reposo. 

-Solo hasta que te trajo aquí- dijo la niña con una sonrisa tímida- Lo siento- 

Will frunció el ceño. 

-¿Para qué?- 

-Él dijo que era la única manera de mantenerte a salvo, para las dos.- respondió la niña observando las llamase casi extintas del hogar- Dijo que cuando todo terminara seriamos una familia.- 

Will mantuvo sus ojos en la niña y comprendió que Abigail estaba consciente de su precario estado; si Will hubiera decidido seguir otros caminos era muy probable que la vida de Abigail hubiera terminado. 

(Se lo podía imaginar, como Hannibal hubiera abierto la garganta de la niña quizás con la misma hoja que su padre uso para cazar, esparciendo su sangre por la cocina) 

-Oh, Abigail- Will abrazo a la chica quien se acurro en ella. 

Will no pregunto si esto era lo que ella quería, no le pregunto si deseaba otra familia; Hannibal hizo un buen trabajo con Abigail, preparándola para tomar su lugar como hija de Will.

Debiste dejar que la honrara. Garret Jacobs Hobbs le susurro desde un rincón del salón. Y Will hubiera sido clemente si lo hubiera permitido pero ahora no había más que dos opciones y Abigail acepto vivir formando parte de esta sangrienta familia. 

-¿No estás enojada?- pregunto la niña después de un momento en el abrazo. 

-No, tú no has hecho nada malo.- dijo Will asegurándole a la niña que estaba a salvo.- y Hannibal, encontrare la manera de castigarlo.- 

Abigail se tensó un poco ante eso y aún más cuando dicho hombre entro con té al salón. 

-La cena estará lista pronto.- anuncio el hombre lanzado una mirada divertida a Will, haciéndole saber que la había escuchado. 

Will se sonrojo levemente pero bufo en su lugar. 

-Bien.- dijo a cambio.- ¿te quedaras después de la cena, Abigail?- 

La niña lanzo una mirada a Hannibal. 

-Es decisión de Will, Abigail- entonces Hannibal se disculpó y regreso a la cocina. 

-Te quedaras, dormiremos juntas.- dijo Will tomando su té. 

-Una fiesta de pijamas- dijo Abigail con una sonrisa. 

Hoy no dormiría con el imbécil caníbal, se lo merecía por hacerle creer que había matado a Abigail. Solo sería una parte del castigo que obtendría por sus malditas maquinaciones. 

La cena transcurrió en calma, cuando el postre se sirvió en el salón, Will le informo a Hannibal sobre su reunión con Jack; Hannibal había sonreído mostrando sus irregulares dientes y ofrecido llevarla. 

Por un momento Will pensó en negarse pero la idea de joder a Jack con la presencia de Hannibal fue más tentadora.

Aunque la sonrisa divertida del hombre disminuyo cuando Will le dijo que dormiría con Abigail esa noche. 

Hannibal parecía algo molesto pero no negó el arreglo y Will estuvo satisfecha por eso. 

Te jodes, me la quitaste por varios meses, así que ahora aguantaras no tenerme cerca por una noche.


	16. Solo necesitas pedirlo

_**Come obedientemente.** _   
_**Llorando, lo vi luego alejarse de mí.** _   
_**La alegría se convierte** _   
_**En las lágrimas más amargas…** _   
_**\- Vide cor meur** _   
  


* * *

  
La mañana después de la llegada de Abigail transcurrió con calma, en un ambiente domestico cálido. Hannibal estaba satisfecho por el brillo en los ojos de su querida Will, sin mencionar lo bien que Abigail cumplía con su papel.

Hannibal le daría cualquier cosa a Will, si ella le pidiera su corazón en una bandeja, se lo daría sin dudar. Era una verdad abrumadora pero algo que no podía negar.

La última vez que había sentido algo como esta devoción fue con su pequeña Mischa, y pensó que nunca más lo sentiría. Pero el miedo y amor volvieron a él con intensidad.

-Will, creo debemos ponernos en movimiento si deseamos llegar temprano con Jack.- comento Hannibal después de limpiar la mesa.

Abigail se tensó levemente ante la mención de Jack, pero Will la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme.- dijo Will con poca emoción ante la visita. Cuando estaba saliendo la mujer se detuvo y lanzo una mirada a Abigail.

-Estaré aquí, Will.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa sincera. La mujer de rizos chocolate asintió y le lanzo una mirada sucia de advertencia a Hannibal quien compuso una expresión arrepentida.

-Ella… Ella está bien.- dijo la adolecente cuando los pasos de Will se alejaron.

Hannibal tarareo afirmativamente.

-Tu estas contento por eso.- continuo la niña acercándose para secar los platos.

-Lo estoy.-

-Ella… creo que se pasaría su enojo si tu dejaras tu juego con la doctora Bloom.- Abigail le lanzo una mirada de reojo. Hannibal parecía curioso por esa afirmación.- parecía algo molesta, cuando le pregunte por la doctora Bloom.-

Hannibal sonrió brevemente.

-es algo que solucionare pronto.- comento el hombre.

La idea de provocar que Will fuera contra Alana Bloom cruzo por su mente brevemente pero decidió no presionar esos botones. Le daría a su querida niña lo que deseaba… pero primero debía pedirlo.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


  
Jack estaba furioso cuando Will llegó acompañada de Hannibal, la mujer de ojos azules ignoro el humor de Jack para mayor molestia del hombre. Cuando Jack pidió privacidad a Hannibal este no se movió de su sitio tras Will hasta que la mujer asintió, aun así Hannibal se aseguró que estaría afuera.

-Pensé que acordamos mantener esto entre nosotros.- gruño Jack después de que la figura de Hannibal se alejara.

-Difícilmente podría mantenerlo de esa forma.- mascullo Will sin inmutarse ante el enojo de Jack.- Mi cuidador no cree que sea conveniente trabajar aun.- 

Jack frunció los labios molestos.

-No deberías poner esa expresión, Jack. Tu ayudaste a que Lecter tuviera mi cuidado en sus manos.- remato Will sin emoción manteniendo los ojos fijos en la corbata oscura de Jack.

-Alana me informo que te encontrabas mejor.- dijo Jack escrutándola con sus ojos pequeños.- Quizás una evaluación psicológica con otro psiquiatra sería adecuado.-

-No.- gruño Will, Jack parecía querer pelear esto pero Will se puso en pie.- Vine aquí porque querías ayuda, no me someteré a más psiquiatras o terapeutas. Si eso es todo, me largo.-

Will avanzo hacia la puerta pero Jack la llamo con un tono más dócil y eso fue suficiente para detenerla aun cuando no volteo a verlo.

-Necesito que me informes todo lo que puedas sobre los movimientos de Lecter, poner una patrulla fuera de su hogar en este punto no es una opción.-

Will pareció meditarlo un momento y oculto su sonrisa divertida antes de girarse lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual con Jack.

-Te estaré informando.- con eso dicho salió de la oficina y se reunió con Hannibal.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a una cuadra de Quántico. Will pudo ver la diversión nadando en los ojos de Hannibal.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
La visita de Alana a la hora de la cena fue una sorpresa para Will, pero Hannibal parecía haber estado esperándola dado que Abigail subió arriba en cuanto el timbre sonó. Will se mantuvo lo mas silenciosa posible y solo respondió cuando se le indico hacerlo.

Alana había llegado con noticias sobre algunos casos en los que estaba consultado para Jack, pero no dio demasiados detalles con la presencia de Will en la habitación. La psiquiatra había estado lanzándole miradas a Will llenas de preocupación y eso hizo que Will se erizara.

La cena pasó en relativa calma y Will jugo un poco con su comida antes de poder comer algo. Cuando llego el momento de que Alana se fuera, Hannibal la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Will solo espero unos segundos antes de ir tras ellos y ver a Hannibal besando a Alana Bloom no fue algo agradable. 

Hannibal sabía que Will no tardaría en salir al pasillo de entrada y el tiempo fue casi perfecto, porque Alana se alzó plantando un beso y Will salió al rellano. Los ojos de su niña se oscurecieron y como siempre fue encantador verla en su furia.

El doctor se alejó un paso de Alana, quien pareció algo confundida pero entonces se volvió para ver a Will observándolos.

-¿Will, pasa algo?- cuestiono Alana preocupada.

-Sí, olvide decirte…- Will se detuvo un momento lanzando una mirada a Hannibal quien tenía una expresión inocente poco convincente.- Que alguien ira por Harley.-

Alana asintió al parecer resignada al hecho de que Will estaba acomodando a su manada. La psiquiatra se volvió hacia Hannibal y dio un último beso antes de irse.

El silencio se instaló en el pasillo y Will mantuvo su mirada fija en Hannibal solo un poco más antes de subir sin decir nada.

Esa noche durmió de nuevo con Abigail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Jalousie

_**Nos matas, nos matas, celos, celos...** _

_**tonos con paranoia, no es la gran cosa** _

_**Los celos me dicen que está aquí, que está aquí** _

_**Vamos a aplastar las primeras chispas** _

_**Los celos no son nada...** _

_**Nos estás enfermando, oh, oh** _

_**Cuando la duda se vuele sobre nuestros hombros** _

_**Campamento en nuestras cabezas** _

_**Angela-Jalousie** _

* * *

* * *

Will pasó los siguientes días concentrada en su propia mente. Hannibal se había llevado a Abigail a donde sea que la tenía, pero la chica solía mandarle mensajes de texto en el transcurso del día. Por supuesto, Will no volvió al dormitorio principal.

Jack había estado presionando por información durante esos días, Will trato de no dejar ver su exasperación ante el hombre. 

-No sé qué otra cosa quieres, Jack.- había dicho Will a una de las llamadas del hombre.- Lecter no va a matar a nadie frente a mi.- 

-Estas en la mejor posición para obtener evidencia, información...- dijo Jack con su habitual tono demandante.

-Cuando tenga algo te lo haré saber.-

Después de eso, no contesto las llamadas de Jack. 

* * *

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron en silencio por parte de Will. Solo contestaba con palabras cortas y no se quedaba en la misma habitación que Hannibal. Por supuesto, esto provoco que el hombre mayor comenzara a perder su resolución en cuanto a Alana. 

Hannibal anhelo por mucho tiempo la libertada de poder tocar a Will y verse privada de ella ahora que la había obtenido no fue algo que se recibió de buena gana. 

Por lo tanto era de esperar que después de un par de semanas en esta abstinencia, Hannibal rompiera la calma.

-¿Will?.- llamo el hombre con calma cuando la mujer de ojos azules como los océanos se disponía a ir a dormir.-Esta noche deseo que regreses a tu habitación.-

Will frunció el ceño y volteo a verlo.

-Es a donde voy.- 

Hannibal sonrió ante eso y se acercó a ella con sus movimientos deliberados.

-A nuestra habitación, querida.- 

Will retrocedió cuando Hannibal alzó una mano impidiendo en contacto. Lo que ocasionó una leve contracción en la esquina del labio de Hannibal.

-Will, esta situación está siendo realmente problemática.- 

-¿Qué situación?.- pregunto Will con cinismo.

-Tu lugar está junto a mi.- respondió Hannibal casi en un gruñido pero Will no mostró más que aburrimiento.

-Ese lugar, está ocupado.-contesto la mujer dándose media vuelta.-Buenas noches.-

* * *

Era sábado y el clima era frió. Winston se calentaba en sus pies, mientras tomaba algo de chocolate. El patio trasero de la casa de Hannibal no eran los terrenos que rodeaban su casa en Wolf Trap, pero Winston los disfrutaba en los días cálidos y ella no podía negar la hermosa vista de los árboles y flores que Hannibal cultivaba, así como las hortalizas (porque si, el caníbal controlador, tenía sus propias hortalizas) 

Hannibal tenía medio día de trabajo por lo que en un par de horas regresaría. Will se estaba quedando dormida sentada en la silla del pórtico cuando escucho el timbre.

Alana estaba detrás de la puerta, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Alana?- cuestiono Will sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

-¿Estás sola?- pregunto la mujer con algo de rudeza, Will asintió y se hizo a un lado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Will conduciéndola a la cocina pero dándose cuenta que Alana se mantenía en su sitio.

-No te escuche, cuando has dicho que el me usaba, no te escuche.- comenzó la mujer molesta.- Pero debí hacerlo, oh Will. Lo siento.-

-¿De qué hablas?.- cuestiono Will procesando las palabras de Alana.

-Hannibal termino conmigo, hoy. En su oficina, dijo que dadas las circunstancias y después de pensarlo mucho era lo mejor. Pero....-

-Espera, ¿Hann...El doctor Lecter y tú terminaron?-

-Sí, pero debí creerte, hable con Jack hace unos días, no quería creerlo pero, Oh Will. Ahora estas aquí atrapada, lo siento tanto.-

-Alana, detente.- dijo Will con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.- ¿Me estas creyendo ahora solo porque terminaron contigo?- 

-Yo....-

-No tienes evidencia, ni nada. Pero me crees solo porque Lecter te dejo.- continuó Will ocasionando que Alana se sonrojara.

-Jack dijo que tu estabas aquí para ayudarlo –

-Eso dijo.- respondió Will con una sonrisa cínica.- Pero tus disculpas y palabras no sirven, Alana. No metes a criminales en prisión solo por despecho, eso no sirve.- 

Ante eso Alana se enrojeció aún más.

-Si Lecter te escucha pensara que eres descortés y si es lo que Jack piensa será peor.- continuo Will con total calma.- no debiste venir.-

-Pero... tú fuiste la primera en apuntar así Hannibal-

-Lo hice, pero recuerdo estar inestable.- Will se encogió de hombros.- Así que cualquier cosa que dije no servirá ante una corte.-

-¿Will que es...?- Alana se veía confundida ante el estado tranquilo que Will tenía.

-Ve a casa, Alana. Y no te lamentes por mí, estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Y si Lecter es alguna clase de asesino psicópata lo sabremos en algún momento.- 


	18. Calor

_**No te tendré sin la oscuridad que se esconde dentro de ti. No dejaré que me tengas sin la locura que me hace. Si nuestros demonios no pueden bailar, nosotros tampoco".** _

_**\- Nikita Gill** _

* * *

Cuando Hannibal llego a casa Will lo esperaba sentada en la isla de la cocina con una copa de vino rojo y una botella abierta. 

-Hola.- saludo Will con una sonrisa embotada. 

Parecía que había tomado un baño hace poco por el cabello húmedo y el uso de un suéter rojo que era parte de una de sus pijamas. 

-Use tu tina, es más amplia.- dijo la mujer.- Y este suéter me gusta.- 

-Will, puedo saber porque estar tomando alcohol.- fue lo que atino a decir cuando la mujer se llevó la copa a los labios y el suéter se alzó brevemente revelando piel pálida. 

-Eres un bastardo, sabias eso. Pensé que esperarías a que pidiera, pero tu paciencia se agotó ¿no?- dijo Will lamiendo su labio inferior. 

Hannibal se consideraba con suficiente auto control para no sucumbir ante esa imagen, pero justo ahora parecía que su mente se convertía en un caos. 

Su cuerpo fue atraído por la criatura llena de púas que se encontraba encima de su isla, con su suéter y bebiendo su vino con total descaro. Los deliciosos labios de Will adquirieron un toque más fuerte gracias al alcohol y no pudo evitar clavar sus dedos en la cintura cubierta por tela. 

En medio de ese beso salvaje, Will dejo que su cuerpo se acomodara entre sus muslos y ladeo el rostro dando mayor acceso a su boca y cuello. Will suspira en Hannibal como si hubiera estado sufriendo y ese dolor finalmente hubiera cesado. Los labios de Will se abren debajo de los de Hannibal, usando su lengua para recorrer el labio inferior, probándolo; es embriagador. 

La respiración de Hannibal se detiene al sentir la lengua de Will y un gruñido retumba en su pecho. El sonido como una corriente eléctrica a través del cuerpo de Will, recordándole sus propias manos que terminan pasando arriba y abajo por la espalda de Hannibal sintiendo los músculos debajo de la tela. Hannibal lleva una de sus manos a los rizos de la mujer, tirando de ellos para que esos hermosos ojos se fijen en el techo mientras su boca saborea la línea de su garganta dejando leves marcas de mordiscos suaves que provocaron gemidos en esa hermosa voz. 

Hannibal ascendió por la garganta de Will hasta tomar de nuevo sus labios y a traerla más a él. Los dedos de Will rozaron su pecho con dificultad intentando quitar los botones de sus ojales. 

Hannibal se alejó un poco provocando las protestas de su querida niña. 

-vamos, arriba.- indico el hombre tomando a Will por los muslos y alzándola. Will lo envolvió con sus extremidades y busco la piel expuesta de su cuello. 

* * *

Will sintió el colchón en su espalda, pero Hannibal no se separó de ella más allá de quitar la estorbosa tela. 

Los pechos turgentes de Will quedaron expuesto y Hannibal se llevó un a la boca succionando como si muriera de hambre. 

-Hanni…bal- 

El calor se extendía por su piel, yendo hacia el sur, a su intimidad. Nunca sintió tanto, nunca dejo que alguien entrará… 

La boca codiciosa bajo dejando marcas en su piel, Hannibal alzó su mirada solo un momento antes de saborearle… 

Will gimió cuando la lengua de Hannibal comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, mordisqueando, chupando. 

-Han..nnibal… voy…- 

Pero el no se detuvo, llevo esos dedos largos hacia ella y comenzó a sumergirlos dentro y fuera. 

Will se arqueo cuando sintió su orgasmo llegar sintiendo el gruñido de satisfacción que Hannibal hizo 


	19. Océano

**_Los defensores de la teoría de que el Jardín del Edén estaba ubicado en algún lugar de lo que ahora se conoce como Oriente Medio sugieren que el fruto prohibido era en realidad una granada, una planta autóctona de Irán al Himalaya y cultivada desde tiempos antiguos. La asociación de la granada con el conocimiento del inframundo tal como se proporciona en la leyenda griega antigua de Perséfone también puede haber dado lugar a una asociación con el conocimiento del otro mundo, atando con el conocimiento que está prohibido a los mortales._ **   
  


* * *

Hannibal se alzó sobre Will saboreando aún su esencia. Will estaba exaltada, hermosa...

Mejillas sonrojadas, labios entre abiertos y rojos, ojos del color del océano nublados...Hannibal guardo la imagen en su mente, la dibujaría más tarde exaltada, hermosa.

-Hannibal.- la voz de Will estaba ronca y llena de deseo, llamando lo.

El hombre entonces reclamó esos deliciosos labios y contuvo el impulso de morderlos, devorarla como Cronos devoró a sus hijos, por amor. El sabor agridulce y jugosos fue probados por ambos, las manos de Will se aferraron a sus hombros acercandolo más ella, sin dejar un espacio entre ellos... como si fueran a morir si se separaban, la fricción provocó que un gruñido saliera de los labios de Hannibal retumbando a través del beso.

-Hazlo, por favor, entra en mi, por favor.- esas dulces palabras provocaron que el poco autocontrol que sostenía Hannibal se perdiera.

Dio un mordisco a los labios de su Will sacando gotas de sangre que saboreo con esmero, para después alejarse un poco de la bella mujer debajo de él.

-tik akimirka, mano meile- susurro Hannibal calmandola cuando Will se quejó por la falta de contacto.- Solo sera un momento...- las manos que han matados a tantos cerdos se deslizaron por los muslos de su ninfa para después alzar esas hermosas piernas e instar a enredarse en las delgadas caderas de su amante.- Relájate para mí, Mano gyvenimo meilė- pidió Hannibal cuando sintió la tensión alrededor del glande.- Eso es... labai gerai, mano miela mergaite...- El proceso fue lento, Hannibal disfruto cada instante, cada centímetro que lo llevaba a ser uno con esta hermosa criatura.

Cuando todo su pene descansaba dentro de Will se tomó un momento para memorizarla de esta manera, abierta para él, respirando entrecortadamente, exaltada...

-Solo falta una hermosa corona de flores.- masculló Hannibal antes de salir y entrar en un movimiento certero. El vaivén fue constante, se aseguro de estimular a Will adecuadamente en cada movimiento, provocando que la mujer apretara su canal en cada estocada.

Hannibal había tenido sexo con diferentes personas a través de los años, siempre como una manera de mantenerse lejos de las sospechas, para obtener algo, para desviar la atención, pero esto no era sexo, esto era ser devorado por el universo

-tik mano, ma belle Will, la mienne toujours ...- Hannibal reclamo los labios de Will quien no dudó en envolverse aún más cerca de él- Cualquier cosa... haría cualquier cosa, Will...-

"Cualquier cosa para amarte, para tenerte, para no alejarme... solo mia, mia..."

-Hannibal...mi Hannibal.- logró decir Will en medio de esa danza marcada con un ritmo que iba en crescendo. Hannibal gruño embistiendo con mayor rudeza mientras mordisqueaba la piel de Will, su cuello, garganta, hombros. Gotas de vida escapando y siendo adoradas por la lengua díscola de un hombre que siempre peco de gula y ahora sentía que nunca probó algo tan exquisito. 

-Potrei ucciderti, potrei amarti, le cose che potrei creare, le cose che creeremo... mi Will.- 

Will no fue una amante pasiva, había comenzado a seguir el ritmo, clavando sus uñas en los hombros anchos de Hannibal dejando marcas, su boca buscó piel y chupo, provo. Pero fue en el instante en el que Will mordió la piel que protege la vena yugular de Hannibal, cuando este se corrió dentro de ella con espasmos esporádicos. 

-Mio- canturro Will lamiendo la herida.- Mio, solo mio.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Dios, nunca habia escribido tanto porno, espero haberlo hecho bien- Si no es así, siente libre de maldecirme... 
> 
> tik akimirka, mano meile: un momento, amor mío 
> 
> la mienne toujours: siempre mía 
> 
> labai gerai, mano miela mergaite: muy bien mi linda chica
> 
> Potrei ucciderti, potrei amarti, le cose che potrei creare, le cose che creeremo: podría matarte, podría amarte, las cosa que podría crear, las cosas que crearemos 


	20. Good girl

_**Mi Lucifer está solo.** _

_**De pie, matando el tiempo.** _   
_**No puede comprometerse con nada más que un crimen** _   
_**Peter está de vacaciones, una invitación abierta** _   
_**Los animales, la evidencia...** _

_**...** _   
_**Todas las chicas buenas se van al infierno** _   
_**Porque hasta Dios mismo tiene enemigos** _   
_**Y** _ _**una** _ _**vez que el agua comienza a subir** _   
_**Y el cielo esté fuera de la vista** _   
_**Ella querrá al diablo en su equipo** _

**_Billie_ ** **_Eilish-_ ** **_All the_ ** **_good_ ** **** **_girls_ ** **** **_go_ ** **_to hell_ **

* * *

* * *

_Will se encontraba en la corriente del río, respirando con calma. No había cadáveres, no había sangre._

_La mujer de ojos azules giro cuando escucho el ruido de los cascos; el ciervo resopló y avanzó entrando a la corriente. Will espero sin miedo; cuando el ciervo estuvo frente a ella unas manos color alquitrán con largas garras la tomaron desde atrás_

_-Mi hermosa y querida, Will-_

_Las garras se clavaron en su vientre y, se dió cuenta que estaba desnuda. Piel pálida volviéndose alquitrán._

_\- mano_ _meile-_

_El olor de la sangre se filtro en ella pero no tuvo temor. No cuando estaba en manos del_ _Wendigo_ _, de su Wendigo._

_Entonces, Will se volvió uno con el Wendigo._

_Ella era él._

La luz del día no solía filtrarse pero habían corrido las cortinas, por lo que Will sintió el calor sobre su piel desnuda, lo siguiente fue las yemas de unos dedos dibujando trazos invisibles en su espalda y el tarareo bajo en un idioma extranjero.

El sueño de hace un momento aún resonaba detrás de sus párpados pero el miedo no llego. No creía que volvería nunca.

Los párpados se abrieron para dar paso a orbes del color de los océanos. La luz provocó que las pupilas se estrecharán.

-Buenos días, mano meile- hablo una voz rica detrás de ella. Will se giró sintió un leve pinchado en dónde se unía su cuello y hombro.

El recuerdo de mordidas, besos y placer la hicieron sonrojar encontrá de su dignidad.

Los ojos rojizos de Hannibal la veían con adoración; como si ella fuera la fruta más deliciosa del huerto, como si ella fuera Dios.

-Hola- saludo Will con voz somnolienta y acomodándose de costado encarando el cuerpo desnudo de Hannibal.

Las marcas de los dientes de Will resaltan sobre su piel bronceada como joyas. Will no pudo contenerse en tratarlas con sus dedos provocando que Hannibal la observa con mayor intensidad.

-Ésta- dijo Will tocando la mordida en la garganta del hombre-, será difícil de ocultar-

Los ojos rojizos y azules entonces se miraron y algo de satisfacción paso por el océano de Will que no fue dado por alto. Hannibal se abalanzó sobre ella, como una pantera sobre su presa y la beso.

Un beso sucio, un beso que no se detuvo y Will en algún momento se encontró boca abajo jadeando.

* * *

  
Después de tener a su querida niña dos veces más en la ducha, por fin bajaron a desayunar.

El cabello rizado y despeinado, los labios rojos magullados y el aura en general de Will daba, era exquisita.

Hannibal se encontró tarareando una canción de su lengua natal mientras cocinaba un sustancioso desayuno para recuperar las calorías perdidas.

El desayuno fue tomado d manera informal en la barra de la cocina.

Hannibal se dedicó a contemplar a la hermosa criatura a su lado más que a alimentarse. El suéter rojo que Will uso anoche estaba cubriendo la ahora, pero se deslizaba por sus hombros dejando expuesta piel marcada con hileras de dientes.

_El_ _monstruo dentro de él ronroneo ante la vista._

La necesito de dibujarla picaba en sus manos y guardo la imagen para más tarde. 

-Deberías comer- dijo Will lanzándole una sonrisa burlona- ¿O acaso no tiene hambre, Doctor?- 

-Tengo- susurró Hannibal colocando un mechón de rizos detrás de la oreja de Will mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

El sonrojo en la piel de Will era tentadora pero el hombre se llevó un bocado de su desayuno, en cambio.

Hannibal prefería quedarse y llevar a Will de regreso al dormitorio pero debía atender pacientes.

Ante de irse beso a Will en la entrada de su hogar y la contempló durante uno segundos.

El tedio del día fue llevadero. La señorita Verger había cancelado su sita temprano por un accidente familiar.

Hannibal sintió curiosidad por la excusa pero no indaga en ella en pos de ir a casa. Pero al abrir la puerta de su oficina alguien esperaba afuera.

-Usted debe ser el loquero de mi querida Margot- dijo un grosero cerdo- A, yo soy Mason, Margot seguro a hablado mucho de mí.-

La sonrisa de diente del hombre solo a vivo el deseo dentro de Hannibal de arrancarle el rostro al hombre.

-Un gusto, señor Verger- saludo Hannibal con educación- Soy el Doctor Lecter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Actualización !!!
> 
> Mason apareció, yo sé que es su persona favorita XD


End file.
